En Silencio
by NaYmCo
Summary: ¿Qué le está pasando a Fate?¿Acaso se está volviendo loca? AU NanoFate.
1. I

Ahí estaba.

Desde hacía años la observaba.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo era la dueña de cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón.

Sin ella saberlo.

Sin siquiera imaginar lo que yo sentía por ella.

Años y años llevábamos en el mismo colegio.

Y ahora en el instituto también.

La amaba.

Un amor en total silencio.

Ella…

* * *

_**En silencio.**_

_**I**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Una persona única para mí.

La conocía sin conocerla.

La miraba sin mirarla.

Siempre la encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Quién será la persona en la que piensa? Muchas veces me preguntaba cómo podría llamar su atención. Llevábamos prácticamente toda la vida coincidiendo. Sin embargo, ella nunca me había mirado una sola vez. La persona más popular del instituto. Ya no sólo por sus notas, o por ser buena en los deportes.

Sino por su belleza.

Todos los chicos iban tras ella.

Moría de celos con sólo verla hablar con alguno de ellos.

Siempre llegaba alguien y le decía que tenía que hablar un momento.

Salían de clase y se iban al patio.

Yo la observaba.

Conocía todos y cada uno de sus gestos.

Sabía hasta cuando les decía que no.

Pero lo que no sabía era el porqué.

¿Por qué aquella pelirroja tan popular jamás decía que sí a alguno de sus pretendientes?

Yo… que lo sabía todo de ella.

Lo que hacía y los horarios que tenia.

Yo… que la contemplaba siempre desde la lejanía.

Deseando tener valor para acercarme y decirle aunque fuera un simple 'Hola'. Pero jamás me atreví. Sólo el pensar que posaría sus ojos en mí, me hacia morir de nervios. Y otra vez más, se negaba a salir con alguien. De nuevo entraba en clase y yo desviaba la mirada.

Sí.

Hacía como si no me importara.

Pero el peso de mi pecho gritaba lo contrario. Hasta el punto de desearla en total silencio. Era dueña de mis sueños. Controlaba por completo mi vida. No. Diréis que estoy obsesionada. Pero no. Ciertamente lo parece. No es así. Yo a ella la amo. Desde hace tanto tiempo. Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de años. Siempre me pareció un ángel que venía a rescatarme.

Sólo que ella siguió de largo.

Vi el día que llegó al colegio.

Esa niña pelirroja con mirada brillante y alegre. No tardó en hacer amistades. Se integró por completo en solo unos días. Y desde entonces comenzó a hacerse popular. Pero el peor día de mi vida fue ese mismo en el que vivía. Ese día cuando otro chico se acercó a ella.

Y esta vez sonrió de un modo distinto.

No puede ser.

No.

Sus gestos en el patio cambiaron.

Hasta la pude ver sonrojada.

Él era Yuuno Scrya.

También el chico más popular del instituto.

Y fue entonces cuando me quebré.

Me rompí por dentro.

Cuando ella le dijo que sí.

Bajé la mirada triste deseando llorar.

Deseando desaparecer.

No podía ser. Me repetía constantemente.

Fate, deberías haberlo imaginado. Ella es demasiado popular para estar mucho tiempo sola. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Acaso creías que serias tú la elegida? Deja de soñar de una vez. Piensa claramente. Tú eres una chica. Y ella también lo es.

Deja de creer que podías tener una maldita oportunidad.

No la tienes.

Lo peor de ese día no fue que ella le aceptara. Fue justo toparme con ellos más adelante. Y comprobar que mi corazón moría en ese momento. Fui después de la hora de gimnasia a devolverle la llave al profesor. Siempre me tocó a mí abrir y cerrar el gimnasio. Este se encontraba en la parte trasera del edificio.

Al fondo.

En una esquina.

Allí estaban.

Él.

Ella.

Se besaban.

Mi mente me jugó una mala pasada.

Mi mundo se volvió un infierno.

Perdida en mares de fuego.

De dolor.

De ira.

Me había partido en miles de pedazos.

Mi mirada.

Mis ojos.

No contuvieron mas lagrimas.

Y ellas hicieron presencia.

De lo que sentía en mi interior.

Me volví desde entonces más fría.

Más y más.

Y así pasaban mis días. Dependiendo de lo que sentía por ella. Matando mi corazón a cada segundo. Al verla junto a él. Mi dolor se extendía por todo mí ser. Cegando hasta mis sentidos.

Era tanto lo que la amaba, que muchas veces creía volverme loca. Mi peor pesadilla. Ésa que se escondía en lo más profundo de mi alma. Se estaba cumpliendo.

Se podría considerar que yo era una chica feliz, o al menos a los ojos de los demás. Después del instituto, llegaba a mi casa.

Mi rutina.

Soltar la cartera sobre la cama.

Cambiarme de ropa.

Seguir sintiendo esa presión dentro de mi pecho.

Sonreír falsamente a mi madre. Aunque ella me conocía bien y sabía que desde siempre algo me ocurría

Algo que jamás conté.

Supongo que no querría indagar demasiado. Ya que yo realmente no era su verdadera hija.

Por desgracia aprendí lo que era el dolor y la soledad desde muy pequeña.

Mi verdadera madre jamás me quiso, y a mi querida hermana no la llegué a conocer. Ésta falleció antes de yo nacer.

Finalmente mi madre también despareció para jamás volver. Y en ese momento me prometí no sentir nada más por nadie.

No me encariñaría con ninguna persona.

No dejaría que me conocieran.

No permitiría que de nuevo tuviera que perder a alguien amado.

Qué ironía.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que esas cosas son inevitables.

Al poco de quedarme totalmente sola, apareció la que ahora es mi madre.

Lindy-san siempre fue todo lo contrario a mi madre biológica.

Al ser adoptada por ella, no sólo gané a alguien realmente importante, también a un hermano, Chrono.

Ambos me han cuidado desde que yo tenía nueve años. Desde que entré en primaria. Pero pese a todo eso, hay partes de mí que aún no puedo contar. Mi corazón no está preparado para resistir el recuerdo de ese dolor nuevamente. Así que hice lo mejor que pude. Esconderlo en lo más profundo y construir una coraza.

Pero por muy gruesa que fuera.

Ella entró.

No sé cómo.

Ni por qué.

Solo sé que entró. Se coló dentro de mí, dando calor y dulzura.

Todo mentira.

Todo falso.

Ella jamás me pudo dar eso, ni tan siquiera me conocía.

Pero podía seguir viviendo solo con verla.

Y ahora… ahora ya no puedo.

Esta punzada dentro de mi corazón me está matando.

Y así seguía con mis días rutinarios.

Sentarme en una butaca cerca de la barra y ver a mi madre preparando té, era algo que me aliviaba.

"Fate-chan… dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños, ¿qué quiere mi preciosa hija?" me preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa, al tiempo que me pasaba una taza de té.

"Oh… realmente no deseo nada, mamá."

Miré aquel líquido humeante y tomé la taza entre mis manos.

"Así que, ¿ni siquiera recordabas que dentro de unos días cumples 17 años?"

Me miraba curiosa. Cierto, se me había olvidado que cumpliría años.

"Bueno…"

Desvié la mirada intentando disimular el descuido de no recordar ni en el día que vivía.

Para mis todos eran iguales. No distinguía nada diferente entre ellos.

"Creo que ya sé que te regalare." dijo mientras puso un dedo en su barbilla. La miré y no pude evitar sonreír.

Aunque triste, no podía evitar sonreírle. Ella siempre me demostró lo que era el amor. Y por ello le estaré eternamente agradecida.

"Fate, ¿vas a pasar hoy por la biblioteca del centro?"

Ése era mi hermano, él estudiaba en la universidad. Casi siempre que yo iba al centro, me pedía de algún libro. Era buen estudiante. Yo supongo que también lo era.

"Sí, claro, ¿quieres algún libro en especial?"

Me acarició la cabeza.

"Bueno, quiero que me entregues éste."

Me dio un libro raro, con la cubierta negra.

"Claro… en un rato iré."

Volvió a acariciarme la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

Y ya está. Mi relación con ellos no era mala, pero yo últimamente estaba muy distante. Aunque intentaba que no se notara demasiado.

Me puse la chaqueta.

Negra.

Siempre o casi siempre iba de negro.

Aquel día el negro definía mis sentimientos.

Oscuros.

Ocultos.

Distantes.

Fríos.

Bajé por las escaleras y cogí mi bicicleta. La biblioteca no estaba lejos. Y además, en primavera, se podía disfrutar de los cerezos en flor.

Era lo que más me gustó siempre desde que llegue a Japón. Ese árbol. Era hermoso.

Sus hojas iban desplegándose a mí alrededor, mientras yo pasaba por un parque.

Quería verlo más de cerca, así que me paré allí mismo.

Quedé prendaba de aquella belleza. Necesitaba evadir mi mente, al menos unos minutos, de tanta presión que sentía mi corazón.

Su nombre estaba grabado en mis palabras.

Lo pronunciaba en silencio.

Todo mi ser la llamaba constantemente.

Tal vez por ello sentí que estaba allí.

Tal vez por eso la vi allí.

Quedé sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Sí, era un parque, pero era el más desértico de todo el barrio. Nadie solía ir allí.

Pese a que era un lugar hermoso, era solitario, aún intento adivinar el porqué.

Ella hacía algo parecido a mí. Admiraba las sakuras de aquellos árboles desprenderse y caer lentamente al suelo.

Estaba sola y parecía pensativa.

O podría ser algo así como… ¿preocupada?

Bajé mi cabeza. Me planteaba si estaría bien hablarle. Pero no tenía ni una sola excusa para ello.

Me había quedado en blanco.

Miré aquel libro negro que mi hermano me había dado.

Era un libro de poesías. Yo ya lo había leído. Muchas de esas poesías las sabía de memoria. No sé por qué me quedé pensando en algo así, en un momento como ése.

"Hola… tú estás en mi instituto ¿verdad?"

Levanté la cabeza y justo la tenía frente a mí. Jamás la había visto tan de cerca. Era simplemente hermosa.

Sus ojos, azules como el más precioso mar. Llenos de chispitas de luz.

Su pelo cobrizo ondeaba con la brisa.

Aún llevaba el uniforme del instituto.

Tenía las manos a la espalda y me observaba curiosa.

No me venía ninguna palabra en ese momento. Había quedado perpleja. Y mi alma me jugó una mala pasada. Latía demasiado fuerte. Y sentía mis mejillas arder.

"Ho… Hola… Etto… s… sí, creo que sí."

Su voz, no podría describir lo dulce que era.

Mis manos temblaban y mi corazón cada vez iba más rápido.

"Harlaown ¿verdad?"

No pensé jamás que ella supiera mi nombre, y menos mi apellido.

"S…sí y tú Takamachi."

Jamás me atrevería a llamarla de otro modo que no fuera su apellido. Eso sólo pasaba dentro de mí ser. Sólo dentro de piel, que ahora, respiraba su aroma.

"Ese libro que llevas en la bici es de poesías ¿verdad?"

Lo tomé en mis manos un momento.

"Sí… yo… bu… bueno, iba a la biblioteca."

Acaricié la cubierta. Sentía los nervios dentro de mí. No sólo era la primera vez que la veía de cerca. Además era la primera vez que le hablaba.

"Este parque es hermoso, no sé por qué nadie viene aquí."

Miraba a ambos lados, mientras sonreía.

"Oh… yo también me lo he preguntado mucho."

Y la melodía de su risa hizo aparición.

Mi triste y pobre corazón se colapsó. Hasta mis pensamientos. Todo en mí dejó de funcionar, al tiempo que yo observaba como reía.

"Así que tú también vienes mucho por aquí… Yo es la primera vez que vengo."

Dejé nuevamente el libro en la bolsa.

"Vivo cerca de aquí, por eso lo conozco."

Me miró como si hubiera dicho algo extraño.

"Vaya, pues casi somos vecinas, qué coincidencia."

No. No era coincidencia, simplemente me empeñé en vivir allí. O así le insistí a mi madre cuando quisimos cambiar de casa.

"S… sí…"

De nuevo un sonrojo subió a mis mejillas.

"Pues Harlaown, ha sido un gusto conocerte. Después de tantos años y acabo conociéndote aquí, ¿no es curioso?"

Un momento.

¿Ella sabía de mi existencia?

"Yo… ¿tú sabías quien era yo?"

La sorpresa me invadió por unos momentos.

"Claro que sí, alguien como tú es difícil de olvidar."

¿Qué me estaba queriendo decir?

"¿Alguien como yo?"

Me sonrió cálidamente y creí morir de felicidad.

"Sí, aunque no lo creas, siempre llamaste mi atención… pero jamás de atreví a decirte nada. Parecía que siempre querías estar sola. Por eso nunca te hablé."

Sí, era cierto, había estado mucho tiempo intentando evitar a todo el mundo. No quería que nadie se me acercara.

"Sí… parece que lo conseguí bien… "

Bajé la cabeza pronunciando esas palabras.

"Me alegra de que por fin me decidiera a hablarte."

La miré y ella nuevamente me regaló otra de sus preciosas miradas.

"Y… ¿cómo es que estás aquí? Creía que alguien como tú, estaba siempre haciendo cosas…"

Tomó mi mano y me puse muy roja. No podía ser. Su mano era demasiado cálida.

"Sí, normalmente es así. ¿puedo ir a la biblioteca contigo?"

Parpadeé varias veces con los ojos muy abiertos.

"S… sí cl… claro…"

Mi boca empezaba a fallarme, las palabras se atropellaban por salir.

Me bajé de la bicicleta y anduvimos un trecho hasta nuestro destino.

Ella todo el tiempo hablaba sin parar. Era extraño, parecía que no hubiera hablado así con nadie. Yo como siempre me mantenía en silencio, solo disfrutaba de cada segundo a su lado.

Dejé la bicicleta en el lugar apropiado y entramos a la biblioteca.

"Me gustaría buscar un libro interesante." me susurró poniéndome más nerviosa.

"U… um" simplemente afirmé. De nuevo el calor de su mano se apropio de una de las mías, llevándome a algún lugar entre aquellos estantes llenos de historias e información.

La hice parar para adentrarnos en uno de los pasillos. Buscaba algo que a lo mejor le podría gustar.

Alcé mi mano a uno de los estantes altos y cogí un libro.

"Ésta podría gustarte…"

Sonreí lo mejor que sabia mientras me fijaba como lo miraba.

"¿De qué trata?" preguntó curiosa.

"Es una historia un poco trágica, es algo que pasó mientras ocurría una guerra."

Sus ojos se iluminaron en ese instante. Había dado en el clavo. No sabía el porqué, pero estaba segura de que le gustaría. Además era de mis libros favoritos. Lo había leído mil veces.

"Lo leeré, y te diré lo que me pareció, te lo prometo."

Mi corazón, que hasta ese momento no había dejado de latir fuertemente, comenzó a palpitar su nombre… Nanoha… Nanoha…Nanoha…

"Es…estoy segura de que te gus…gustará."

Rió por lo bajo.

"Harlaown es muy tímida."

Levanté una ceja mientras la miraba.

"Puedes llamarme por mi no... nombre si quieres."

Me sonrojé nuevamente, su voz conteniendo las letras de mi nombre tenía que ser hermoso.

"De acuerdo… gracias por este libro Fate-chan."

Ahí estaba, mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de cada tono al pronunciarlo.

"D… de nada…Takamachi."

Disimulaba mirando más libros.

"Llámame sólo Nanoha."

Mis dedos, que iban indicándome los títulos, pararon en seco. Podría decir su nombre, podría decirlo definitivamente en voz alta.

"Nano…ha…"

Afirmó con su cabeza.

"Nanoha…"

Me gustaba como sonaba en mi voz. Era más hermoso aun.

"Así es, me gusta como Fate-chan dice mi nombre."

Más colores llegaron sin avisar a mis mejillas. Y cómo me traicionaba mi corazón. Más que mi cabeza que lo veía todo de modo frío. Ella tiene novio, jamás se fijaría en ti, me decía. Detestaba aquellos pensamientos. No los soportaba y se notó en mi cara.

"¿Ocurre algo, Fate-chan?"

Negué con la cabeza, intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada.

Pero sí qué pasaba.

Recordé como besaba a aquel chico tan popular.

Es lógico Fate, son los populares del instituto.

Finalmente nos despedimos nuevamente en aquel parque. Mi tristeza hizo mella en mí. Verla alejándose entre flores de cerezo podría ser algo muy romántico. Había un motivo por el cual yo sentí que aquello no volvería a pasar.

Aunque me prometió que me diría que le pareció el libro, yo no quería volver a hablar con ella.

Me hacia sufrir tener esperanza.

No quería ser su amiga.

Sólo quería seguir permaneciendo en la distancia.

Y mi corazón dejó de latir nuevamente.

Sentía cierta felicidad dentro de mí que quería borrar al instante.

No. Me decía. No quiero sentir esto.

No quiero esperanzas, maldita sea.

Agarraba mi pecho adolorido.

Apretaba mis puños.

No.

Más dolor.

No.

No quería soportarlo más.

Me negaba rotundamente a aguantar más sufrimiento en mi pecho.

Mi alma se esparcía amargamente a mí alrededor.

Se deshacía como el agua entre mis dedos.

Moría a cada paso que ella daba alejándose de mí.

No podía.

No lo podía soportar.

No quería más.

No.

Me hundí al percatarme de que ella jamás podría estar conmigo.

Me desplomé al darme cuenta de todo lo que ella significaba para mí.

No podría dejar de amarla nunca.

Y sólo podía vivir entre sueños.

Imaginando que un día me dijera que siente lo mismo.

Fate, eres tonta.

De nuevo mi cabeza hizo aparición. Sí, mi cabeza siempre alerta de lo que mi corazón gritaba tan poderosamente. Hasta controlar al cien por cien mis actos. No quería sentirme feliz porque acabaría condenándome sola. Y en la distancia, y oculta me encontraba mejor.

Más protegida.

De ella.

De mí.

No quería sentir que se me iba el cuerpo cada vez que se me acercara, no quería que eso volviera a suceder. Tomé entonces una decisión.

En el caso de que ella volviera a hablarme, yo simplemente la ignoraría aunque mi alma se rompiera.

De nuevo perdida.

Otra vez ese sentimiento de felicidad golpeaba mi pecho imaginando su sonrisa.

Maldita sea Fate, no.

Ella está con ese chico y se la ve feliz. Cuando los vi juntos esa tarde besándose, se les veía felices.

Y cuánto había tardado en aparecer.

Aquellas tibias lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro.

No. No quiero llorar más.

Recordé entonces cuántas miles de noches pasé ahogada en llanto. Abrazada fuertemente a mi almohada y escondiendo mi rostro en ella. Todo para no hacer ruido. Todo para no preocupar a mi familia. Era lo último que quería. Moría de dolor por dentro a cada instante de mi vida. Cuando ella entró en mi corazón sin permiso. Ahí perdí el significado de la felicidad. Eso no está hecho para mí, me repetí otra vez. Otra más de las tantas veces que me lo decía mi cabeza.

Felicidad.

Me pregunto cómo sería sentir eso.

Llenando tú alma y tú ser.

Fate, olvídalo. No es para ti, simplemente.

Moví pesadamente mi bicicleta. Mañana de nuevo otro día en la que recibiría mil flechas a mi corazón. Unas más acertadas que otras. Pero igualmente dolorosas.

Ya en mi casa, me senté en mi mesa de estudio. Todos los días hacia igual. Pero esta vez me di cuenta de algo. No podía abrir un solo libro. Casi ni podía respirar, sentía mi sangre parada y mi corazón como una piedra. Moría simplemente con cada segundo que pasaba en soledad.

Cómo dolía.

Me dejé caer sobre la mesa. Más lagrimas. Acompañaban los quejidos de mi ser. Llamaba de nuevo a esa chica de pelo cobrizo. Cómo puede cambiar tu vida en tan sólo unos segundos. Si no me hubiera parado a mirar los cerezos, ella jamás me hubiera hablado.

Nunca.

Estaba segura de que tenía que haber sido así. Y esa alegría dentro de mí, esa esperanza de nuevo. Juraría miles de cosas que no quería aceptar. Ella siempre fue tan importante para mí, sin que lo supiera. Oculta en la oscuridad.

En la distancia, ahora…

Mi rutina cambiaba.

Y al día siguiente. Todo igual. Mis pensamientos se agolpaban al verla entrar en clase. Sólo volví una vez más a desviar mi mirada, agotada de verla en sueños.

Sentí que me observaba, pero yo no quise imitarla en ningún momento.

Frío.

Sentía mi alma congelada.

Él entró y se puso a hablar con ella. La pareja perfecta, decían tras de mi algunas chicas de mi clase. Sólo miré el cielo por los ventanales. Pensativa, deseaba volar y alejarme.

Desaparecer entre las nubes. No estar allí. No sentir aquel dolor.

Olvidar.

Era eso o nada. Y la misma nada se apoderaba de mí. Mi cuerpo la extrañaba sin haberla disfrutado nunca. Mis manos acompañaban mi cara, sirviéndome de apoyo. Desganada. Desgraciada. Así me sentía. Pero sobretodo, perdida. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía seguir de esa manera. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón deseaba ser una persona normal.

Pero no era cierto.

Mentira.

De nuevo mi cabeza me lo repetía.

La clase dio comienzo y yo me empecé a evadir de allí. Sin darme cuenta comencé a escribir cosas sin sentido en mi libreta. Finalmente formé otra más de tantas historias que yo solía escribir y publicar en un foro. Imagino que era el único modo que conocía de poder desahogarme, cuando el agua llegaba más arriba de mi cuello. Cuando sentía que no podía respirar, escribía.

Cada día escribía algo. Mucha gente me enviaba correos diciéndome lo bien que lo hacía. Pero a mi nada de eso me importaba. Sólo contaba mis penas de un modo distinto.

Las contaba sin contar.

"Fate-chan…"

Levanté mi cabeza. Era hora del almuerzo y yo ni me había enterado. Sólo llenaba aquella libreta de palabras. De letras. De pensamientos dolorosos. La marca de mi corazón y su nombre eran la causa.

"Ho… hola…"

Me había cogido por sorpresa, como la primera vez.

"He estado leyendo ese libro. Es hermoso. Te agradezco que me lo recomendaras."

Seria, la miré un momento.

"No fue nada…"

Ella sonrió y mi corazón parecía que se quería salir, intentando controlarlo me volví a desplomar. Él llegaba por su espalda y cogía su mano. Ella le miró de un modo hermoso.

Sentí celos.

Rabia.

Ojalá a mi me mirara de esa manera.

Estoy perdida.

Perdida.

Cerré mis ojos deseando volver a desaparecer.

"Oh… pe…perdón, tengo algo que hacer. Me alegra que te gustara el libro."

Me levanté rápidamente y salí del aula. Noté a su novio preguntar por mí. Era normal, me había pasado casi toda mi vida intentando pasar desapercibida. Y parece que lo había logrado. Nunca intenté sobresalir más que nadie. Ni llamar demasiado la atención. Si alguien se me acercaba, intentaba hacer lo posible para que se alejara del mismo modo.

No quería tener amistad con nadie.

No quería sufrir la traición.

O el quedarme nuevamente sola.

Prefería vivir eternamente entre la oscuridad y el dolor.

Así era mejor.

Otra vez sentía la pérdida dentro de mí. De nuevo la sensación de vacío y de soledad me llenaba. Era extraño, ¿cómo se puede sentir vacía y a la vez llena de soledad? Pero así me sentía.

Me volvía loca solo al verla.

Demonios.

Subí a la azotea del instituto, con la esperanza de que no hubiera nadie allí. Y así fue. Cansada de mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, me dejé caer. Quedé sentada en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared. Miré mi bento. No tenía hambre. Llevaba mucho tiempo que no comía como debía ser. Mis ojos representaron siempre la tristeza. Hasta mi madre me lo dijo un día.

'Fate-chan, espero poder aliviar el dolor que se refleja en tus ojos. '

Solo afirmé aquel día. Y después he pasado mi vida intentando fingir que todo va bien. Mi niñez no fue nada fácil. El odio de mi madre y sus maltratos tanto psicológicos como físicos marcaron mi piel y mi alma.

Seguiría el resto de mi vida perseguida por ello.

Bajé la mirada al suelo. ¿Por qué debía amarla? ¿Por qué me enamoré de ella? No era justo. No lo era. Después de tantos años sólo he logrado esto.

Más heridas.

Muchas más.

Aquel día terminó, y yo sólo recogí mi cartera y me dirigí a la salida del instituto. Cambiándome los zapatos en mi taquilla, la vi. Estaba en la entrada, parecía esperar a alguien. Luego vi a su flamante novio llegar y preguntarle algo. Ella negó con la cabeza y él se fue.

Un momento… ¿él se fue? ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que son pareja? Deberían ir juntos a casa. Aunque no sé donde vive él, ni lo que hace. Sólo sé que es famoso por estar en el club de kendo. Por dios, nunca imaginé que la chica de mis sueños acabaría con Yuuno Scrya.

Del mismo modo termine de colocar mis zapatos y cerré mi taquilla. Me quité la chaqueta, tenia calor y me desabroché el lazo, me estaba ahogando. No sabía si eran nervios por tener que pasar a su lado o qué…

"Fate-chan…"

Escuché mi nombre espaldas a mí. Su bella voz cautivo mi oído.

"…"

Me quedé sin palabras al girar y verla mirándome con esa preciosa sonrisa.

Fate, deja la esperanza de nuevo. No. De nuevo no.

"¿Podemos volver a casa juntas?"

Abrí mis ojos todo lo que daban. Yo que me había pasado el día entero evitándola. Y ahora esto.

"Etto… u... um"

Tapó su boca con la mano y rió por lo bajo.

"Fate-chan es muy mona cuando se pone tímida."

Me sonrojé en décimas de segundo. Me estaba controlando otra vez. No. No quiero ir con ella. No quiero sufrir más.

"Yo… Etto… acabo de re…"

Puso un dedo en mis labios silenciándome y sonrojándome más.

"No me des excusas, sólo quiero hablar un rato contigo. No creo que sea nada malo, ¿verdad?"

Sí, sí que lo era. Para mí era horrible el sentimiento que creaba en mí. Pero finalmente no tuve más opciones y accedí.

Comenzamos a caminar. Me sentía continuamente observada.

"¿Por qué?"

pregunté sin pensar.

"¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?"

Me miró curiosa.

"¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?"

Sonrió y puso sus manos a la espalda sujetando su cartera.

"Porque no me gusta ver a Fate-chan sola."

Bajé mi cabeza. Era lo que yo quería, quería estar sola.

"No es necesario, me gusta estar sola."

Su sonrisa se borró.

"No puedo creerme eso. Todos necesitamos amigos."

Paré en seco y la miré a los ojos como jamás pude hacer. Como nunca había hecho. Y qué hermosos eran. Eran preciosos.

"No necesito amistades. Si quisiera las tendría. No busco nada de eso."

Puso su cálida mano sobre la mía. Y me paró el corazón al volverme a sonreír.

"Creo que a Fate-chan le pasó algo doloroso y por ese motivo quiere estar sola."

Pero… ¿de dónde salía con eso ahora?

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Nanoha. Y ahora perdona, tengo prisa."

Intenté esquivarla, pero sujetó más fuerte mi mano, frenando mi huida.

"El libro que me recomendaste, me dijiste que era tu favorito ¿cierto?"

¿Y ahora que tenía que ver ese libro? Su mirada me estaba asesinando el alma sin compasión.

"Sí, lo es."

Su mano acarició la mía.

"Creo que es tu favorito porque te sientes identificada con él."

Sí, era cierto. Pero no era algo que fuera a admitir. Así que sonreí falsamente.

"No. Te equivocas. No me siento identificada. Yo jamás me he enamorado de nadie."

Mentirosa Fate. Eres una mentirosa.

"Comprendo… te quería preguntar algo…"

Por primera vez sentí sus ojos tristes acariciar los míos. Intentaba mantenerle la mirada, pero resultaba muy difícil.

"Pregunta, Nanoha."

Su mano dejó un vacío en la mía. El frío de nuevo se apodero de mí.

"Estuviste toda la mañana escribiendo algo ¿verdad? Creo que te gusta hacerlo, deberías publicar lo que escribes. Hay un foro en internet. Se llama foro de escritores. Seguro que ahí puedes expresar lo que sientes, Fate-chan."

¿De qué iba esto? ¿Ella sabe la existencia de ese lugar?

"No sé de qué me hablas, yo no he estado escribiendo. Siempre hago resúmenes de lo que estudio. Por eso me verías escribiendo."

Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que me estuvo mirando? ¿Por qué lo haría?

"Bueno, lo siento, creía que te gustaba escribir. Lo digo porque la gente que lee mucho a veces les gusta escribir. Pensé que te seria de ayuda."

Demonios, ¿Qué era lo que quería?

"Pues te equivocaste. No escribo. No me gusta."

Mentirosa. Fate mentirosa otra vez. Deja de ser así.

No, no puedo evitar ser así.

Pero la amas.

Pero no quiero esperanzas.

Pero la necesitas, quieres luchar por ella.

Pero no quiero sufrir.

Demonios.

"Entiendo. Tal vez nos podríamos dar los correos y hablar por mensajes instantáneos."

¿Por MSN? Si, así se llamaba el famoso programa, donde ponías el correo de alguien y podías pasar horas escribiéndote con esa persona.

"¿Tú… ti…tienes internet? "

Borra esa sonrisa Fate. No debes pensar que ella te hará feliz.

Cierto. La borraré. Pero me es imposible.

"Fate-chan tiene una preciosa sonrisa."

No. Demonios mis mejillas me están quemando.

"De acuerdo, te daré el correo."

Fate, aun así, no deberías. Te hará daño.

No quiero que me haga daño.

Pero lo hará. No deberías aceptar.

Cállate ya…

Mi expresión cambió a molesta.

"Esta noche conéctate y hablamos. Yo me despido aquí, debo coger otro camino."

Me quedé blanca. Me dio un papel con su correo, ni tan siquiera me dio tiempo a darle las gracias. Parecía tener mucha prisa.

Fue más que curioso. Aquel papel tenía su correo, pero en ningún momento la vi apuntarlo. ¿Es posible que ella tuviera esa intención desde un principio? Y si era así ¿por qué? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba en mí? ¿Realmente creía que yo la iba a querer como amiga? No, eso no era posible. Yo no la podría querer como amiga.

Yo la amaba.

Malditas esperanzas.

De nuevo hundida mientras la veía en la lejanía.

Agache mi cabeza más que apenada y me dirigí a mi casa. Al entrar no había nadie. A veces pasaba. Mi madre estaba ocupada últimamente en su trabajo y no podía estar todo lo que quisiera en casa. Por otro lado mi hermano también con la universidad se le veía poco.

Una nota en la encimera de la cocina, ponía que mi madre no vendría hasta dentro de unos días. Otro congreso. Si. Mi madre era una ejecutiva bastante buena, o eso decían. Dedicada a su trabajo. Así que ya era bastante normal que pasara algunos días fuera.

No se para que me pregunto qué quería para mi cumpleaños, si en realidad ni podría estar. Dentro de dos días seria y ella seguiría en ese congreso.

Mejor.

No quería ninguna fiesta estúpida como el año pasado. Malditos deseos que me hacen pedir antes de apagar las velas. Total, para que le pido nada, jamás se cumplirá.

Sonreí pesadamente mientras me dejaba caer en la silla de mi escritorio. Mire nuevamente aquel papel con el correo de Nanoha.

Demonios.

Sino la agregaba pensara que no me importa y resulta que es todo lo contrario. Pero no quería más ilusiones en mi vida. No quería caer en un nuevo infierno.

Éste con un nombre propio.

* * *

Conectando MSN…

Nombre de usuario: Testarossa_F

Contraseña: *********

Conectando…

Bienvenido/a a MSN.

Añadir amistad: Takamachi_N

Añadiendo…

Nueva amistad añadida : )

Takamachi_N está conectada. ^_^

* * *

Maldición.

Sin duda tenía prisa para conectarse. Ya me agregó y ahora debo hablar con ella.

No quiero.

Mis posibilidades de que ella sienta lo que yo son de…

Cero por ciento Fate. Parece que aún no te has enterado ¿verdad?

¡Cállate!

Pero es la verdad y lo sabes.

No quiero escucharte más.

No estás loca. Sólo soy tu conciencia que te habla. Últimamente más alto de lo que tus latidos de corazón se escuchan.

No es cierto.

Pero ella jamás podrá amarte.

Eso lo sé...

No estés triste, no es nuevo lo que ya sabes.

También lo sé, pero esta maldita esperanza…

Bórrala.

No puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo.

Sí que puedes.

No. No puedo, por dios déjalo ya…

* * *

_Nanoha dice:_

¡Hola! Fate-chan.

_Fate dice: _

Hola Nanoha.

_Nanoha dice: _

Me alegra que me agregaras.

_Fate dice: _

Te dije que lo haría ¿no?

_Nanoha dice: _

Sí, pero no parecías muy convencida.

_Fate dice:_

Bueno pues ya te añadí ¿contenta?

_Nanoha dice: _

Mou, Fate-chan, la primera vez que hablamos eras muy amable, ¿qué te pasa conmigo ahora?

_Fate dice: _

No me pasa nada, sólo es que parece que quisieras leer mis pensamientos.

_Nanoha dice: _

No es cierto. Pero siempre te veo sola y no quiero que siga siendo así.

_Fate dice: _

¿Quién te dijo que yo quería estar con alguien?

_Nanoha dice: _

No me lo dijo nadie, pero todos necesitamos siempre el apoyo de un amigo, ya te lo dije antes.

_Fate dice: _

Te diré lo mismo de antes. No quiero tener amistades. Y no quiero seguir con este tema. Ni sé porque me he conectado.

Nanoha dice:

Está bien, tranquila. Nyahaha. Yo quería saber si era verdad que no escribías ninguna historia.

_Fate dice: _

No sé de qué me hablas.

_Nanoha dice: _

Lo siento, quiero que me perdones de antemano. Pero cuando me acerqué a ti hoy, no pude evitar leer algo que escribiste.

_Fate dice: _

¿Y ahora qué eres, espía? Deja de perseguirme.

_Nanoha dice: _

Nyahaha pero no te enfades por favor, fue sin querer. Y lo que leí me pareció triste, aunque hermoso sin duda. Por eso te comenté lo del foro.

_Fate dice: _

No quiero publicar nada, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí, eh? No me conoces, llevamos años en la misma clase y jamás me miraste. ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? ¿Por qué tanto interés en mí?

_Nanoha dice: _

Tranquila. Me preocupo porque creo que estás perdida, por algún motivo que evidentemente desconozco. Y tú piensas que jamás me fije en ti y no es cierto. Sólo que pasaron tantos años y jamás supe cómo acercarme a ti. Hasta el otro día. Me pareció buena oportunidad. Y a tu última pregunta, quiero ser tu amiga, pese a que tú digas que no te hace falta.

_Fate dice:_

No hay modo alguno de hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿verdad? Eres muy cabezota.

_Nanoha dice: _

Lo sé, nyahaha, pero Fate-chan es una obstinada.

_Fate dice: _

¡Yo no soy obstinada!

* * *

¿Desea realmente cerrar la sesión?

Sí.

Cerrando…

Sesión cerrada.

* * *

Te lo dije.

¡Cállate!

Te haría daño. Te lo dije.

Déjame en paz.

No puedo. Soy importante para ti. Soy la que te dice qué está bien y qué está mal. Ella jamás te amará, quítate esas ideas de la cabeza Fate.

¡Ya lo sé, y ahora cállate!

Todo era horrible. Demonios, ahora se empeñaba en ser mi amiga. Años viéndome y ahora justo ahora quiere ser mi amiga.

Bajé mi cabeza con la mirada perdida. Mis lágrimas volvían a ahogarme. Quería morir. Ese dolor no lo soportaba.

Puse la mano en mi pecho. Ya deja de lastimarme, maldito corazón.

Qué amargo es saber cuánto la amo y rendirme sin más.

¿Y qué te pensabas? ¿Qué se iba a enamorar de ti?

No. Eso ya lo sabía. No hace falta que lo menciones. Cada vez que lo haces me rompes el alma.

¿Qué alma? ¿Te refieres a esa masa horrible y negra que llevas dentro?

Sí. Sea como sea es mía. Y me la estas rompiendo.

Te equivocas, lo único que pasa es que se vuelve más negra.

No. Me levanté bruscamente de la silla y me puse a caminar por toda la casa.

Llegué a la cocina.

Necesitaba agua. Cogí un vaso con mi mano.

Descarga tu rabia.

Déjame en paz.

Eres una inútil.

Cállate.

Eres una desgraciada.

¡Cállate!

Empecé a temblar de la rabia.

Me dolía el alma.

El corazón.

Una rabia interna colmó todo mi ser.

Mis ojos aún llenos de lágrimas.

Y el vaso se rompía en mil pedazos.

Los cristales clavándose en mi mano.

Sentía como penetraban en mi piel.

Cegándome en dolor.

Miré la palma llena de fragmentos de aquel vaso. Tenía varios cortes que se veían profundos. Algunos de esos pedazos estaban clavados y el dolor se hizo insoportable.

Grité al retirar esos cristales bruscamente.

La sangre goteaba.

Bañaba mi mano entera.

Mis ojos abiertos.

Los cerré.

Qué sensación de alivio.

Sí, tu corazón no duele.

Mi corazón no duele.

Miraba como aquel mar rojo seguía saliendo rápidamente.

Demonios.

¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

Véndate la mano.

Sí, será lo mejor.

Debo buscar gasas y vendas.

Fui al baño. Mi madre siempre tuvo un botiquín.

Allí saqué lo necesario para curarme. Pero me dolía muchísimo.

Puse la mano bajo el grifo del agua.

Maldición, aquello no tenia buena pinta. Pero sería mejor no decir nada.

No dirás nada.

No diré nada.

Cállate.

Me callaré.

Cállate.

Ya lo sé. ¡Cállate!

Duele. Pero no duele tanto como mi interior.

Sangre.

Sí. Me había lastimado la mano. Se podían ver claramente unos cortes muy profundos que volvían a llenarse de ese líquido rojo al instante.

Demonios, esto duele de verdad.

Pero me daba igual. Cualquier dolor físico era mejor que el interno.

Según iba pasando la tarde, mi mano se iba inflamando cada vez más. La hemorragia había parado aunque las vendas estaban manchadas y debía volver a cambiármelas... Al volver a mirar la herida se veía bastante fea. Me sentía tremendamente mal. Pero no iba a preocupar a nadie. No de ese modo. No lo haría. Decidí callarme todo.

Menos a mi madre.

No se lo digas.

No se lo diré. Pero cómo lo disimulo.

Simplemente no la enseñes cuando estés delante de ella. No la querrás preocupar ¿verdad?

No. Eso no. No la quiero preocupar más. Ya tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza. Lo que le faltaba era una hija tan horrible e inútil como yo.

Ahí te doy la razón. Eres una inútil.

Esconderé esto entonces a todo el mundo. Pero ¿qué haré en el instituto? No puedo disimular algo así ¿no?

Sí que puedes, no tienes de que preocuparte, nadie se fija nunca en ti. Es lo que te has buscado siempre ¿no? Que nadie sepa quién eres.

La mano hinchada. Los cortes no eran nada agradable de ver. Más gasas y vendas. No lo podía tocar siquiera. Dolía mucho, pero me distraía de lo que sentía en mi corazón. Y eso de algún modo me aliviaba.

Me terminé de poner la venda, aunque sabía que aquello no me haría nada. Pero al menos pararía la hemorragia que volvía a salir.

Lo mejor sería ocultar algo así.

Los días siguientes, nadie notó nada. Nadie me preguntó siquiera porque llevaba aquella venda. Y en mi casa mi madre aún estaría una semana más fuera. Mi hermano casi no se pasaba, sólo a dormir. Estuve todo el tiempo evitando a Nanoha, pero parecía que ella iba a seguir insistiendo.

Pero mi mano…

Iba a peor. Últimamente me mareaba mucho. Y cuando cambiaba las vendas su aspecto también empeoraba. Tenía fiebre casi constantemente. El dolor era tan insoportable que a veces no me podía mover.

Apenas probaba bocado.

Sentía nauseas.

Y los calmantes que tomaba no me hacían nada. A cada rato iba a la farmacia a pedir algo más fuerte. Pero casi todo era igual para mí.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

Si, estás loca. Un día no podrás levantarte de la cama y te pudrirás en ella.

¡Cállate!

La peor vez fue jugando al baloncesto en clase. Cogí el balón con la mano sin percatarme, creí que me desmayaría del dolor. Y comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, manchando los vendajes.

Me empecé a marear y mi visión era borrosa.

Tuve que parar en seco.

Me había quedado blanca y noté la mirada de Nanoha sobre mí.

Me observaba desde la grada.

Yo me había agachado apoyando mi mano izquierda en la rodilla y la otra, para disimular, la dejé escondida. No quería que nadie viera cómo aquellas vendas blancas tomaban un color rojo. Mi respiración era entrecortada y la maldita fiebre me tenía agotada.

No me iba a desmayar allí. No podía. Sino descubrirían lo de mi mano y entonces preocuparía a todo el mundo.

La profesora se acercó a mí preocupada.

"Harlaown, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Se agachó para mirar mi cara.

"S…sí, estoy bien."

No, no estás bien. El dolor y el malestar es a peor y las pastillas que tomas no te quitan del todo la fiebre. Últimamente las tomas casi a cada hora y aun así no se pasa.

Me miré disimuladamente la mano. Parpadeé varias veces para intentar enfocar lo que veía. La profesora me seguía hablando pero yo no escuchaba nada.

Todo comenzó a darme vueltas, y al ponerme recta me tambaleé un poco. Sonreí no sé cómo. Y le dije que necesitaba ir al baño.

Duele.

Maldita mano, el dolor era más que insoportable.

Dolor.

Parecía que se me desgarraba.

Dolor.

Si mi madre lo ve podría matarme por no decírselo.

Dolor.

Llegué al baño casi agarrándome a las paredes.

Dolor.

¡Cállate maldita sea!

Me lavé la cara como pude. Mi fiebre no bajaba, normalmente las pastillas me la bajaban un poco, pero ya llevaba dos días y no lograba quitarla.

Sonreí irónicamente.

"Debería ir al… medico…" murmuré.

Una figura en la puerta llamó mi atención. Me sentía como si hubiera bebido alcohol.

Después de eso… mi cuerpo no aguantó más…

Y sentí como esa figura corría a cogerme.

Me había mareado tanto que había perdido el equilibrio.

No te desmayes.

Eso intento.

No te desmayes.

No quiero.

No te desmayes.

Soy fuerte, no me pasará.

"Fate-chan… ¿qué te está pasando?"

Abrí mis ojos y distinguí a Nanoha sosteniéndome.

"Nanoha… oh…na… nada, es sol… sólo que comí algo que me sentaría mal."

Pasó los dedos por mi frente.

No.

Ya estaba perdida.

"Dios mío Fate-chan, tienes mucha fiebre."

Maldita sea. Me incorporé como pude. Y aparté su mano bruscamente.

"No… déjame en paz. No me toques…"

Dios, qué dolor. No sabía qué me dolía más. Moría por ella… podría morir nada más mirándola. Para mí sería la muerte más dulce.

"Fate-chan por favor, esto no es sólo que te sentó algo mal. Y llevo estos días intentando saber qué te ocurre en la mano. Tu fiebre es muy alta. Vayamos a la enfermería."

Cerré y apreté fuertemente los ojos.

"¡NO! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!"

No quería nada de ella.

No.

No.

No…

Salí corriendo ni sé cómo.

Corría…

Corría…

Corría…

Sólo quería escapar…

Sólo… deseaba…

Escapar…

* * *

N/A: ¿Y qué locura es esta? Me diréis. Bueno, pues otra de mis locuras. No sé como salió este fic. No lo preguntéis. Sólo escuchaba a Nana Mizuki y empecé a escribir y cuando me di cuenta llevaba 27 páginas. Que claro, escritas de este modo parece mucho, pero no llega a las 7000 palabras. Y bueno, finalmente espero que entendáis lo que quiero decir con este fic. Espero que sí. Un saludo y hasta el próximo capi. Ah, tranquilos no se me olvida ni 7 días, ni historias cortas. Seguiré mucho tiempo aquí así que hay mucho tiempo para seguir escribiendo. ^^


	2. II

Mareada…

Mareada me paré en una esquina. Había corrido sin parar dejando el instituto atrás. Me temblaba el cuerpo.

Te duele ¿verdad?

Otra vez tú mortificándome.

Sí, otra vez yo. Estoy dentro de ti, es lógico que me oigas.

Es lógico que me escuches.

Me encanta lastimar tu corazón.

Ese débil y estúpido corazón.

No… ¡déjame en paz!

* * *

_**En silencio.**_

_**II**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

No sé como lo hice, pero llegué a mi casa. Nada más entrar, sin cerrar siquiera la puerta, me desplomé en el sofá.

Dolor.

Dolía tanto que me entraban temblores. Manchas de sangre en la venda.

Ahora que lo pienso, Nanoha debió verlas.

Sí. Estoy segura.

¿Y qué?

Pues que no quiero que ella sepa esto.

Como si le importaras algo.

Le importo. Si no ella no hubiera insistido tanto.

La puerta está abierta.

A veces creo que ni a mí misma me importa lo que pienso.

Respiraba demasiado rápido y un dolor en mi pecho oprimía mis pulmones. Me asfixiaba.

La puerta está abierta.

Sí, estaba allí tumbada, en el sofá. Sentía mil escalofríos, me notaba estremecer. Esto debe ser la fiebre.

Maldita sea Fate, la puerta está abierta.

Ya lo sé, quiero cerrarla, pero no puedo moverme. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Creía que sólo tu corazón era débil. Por lo que veo tu cuerpo también lo es. Toda tú eres débil. Eres una inútil.

¡Ya cállate!

No quiero. Además, la puerta sigue abierta.

¿Y qué más da la maldita puerta? ¿Eh? ¿Quién va a venir aquí ahora?

Pues no sé quién es, pero… ¿no tienes esa sensación de que alguien nos observa?

¿Eh?

"Fate-chan…"

No por dios ¿me ha seguido?

Sí, eso parece. Estúpida, te lo dije. Querías huir de ella y mira. Ahora se aparece en tu casa. Lo que me faltaba.

¡Cállate!

Deja ya de mandarme a callar, es como si te lo hicieras a ti misma.

Me incorporé como pude.

"Na… Nanoha… ¿qué demonios haces aquí?"

Ella estaba parada en la entrada. Me miraba con cara asustada.

Tu mano, escóndela.

"Fa… Fate-chan… perdona por seguirte. Corres muy rápido. Casi no te puedo alcanzar."

Bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

¿Qué demonios quiere ahora?

No lo sé.

Quítatela de encima. No permitas que te haga más daño, Fate.

No. No quiero que me haga daño.

Pues échala. Dile que se largue.

No puedo hacer eso. Mírala, está realmente preocupada por mí.

Sí, pero ¿a qué no se preocupó por ti hace años cuando la viste por primera vez? ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

Es cierto. Lo sé. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No puedo hacer nada. Ya ves todo lo que la he intentado apartar y ni aún alejándome, ni tan siquiera contestándole de mala manera, se aparta.

Demonios, ¿qué quiere esta chica de ti? ¿Eh?

Pasé una mano por mi frente. Estaba ardiendo.

Yo tiritaba, tumbada con medio cuerpo en el suelo.

No puedo más.

No. No puedes más. Eres débil.

"¿Fate-chan?"

La volví a mirar. Estaba realmente hermosa. Sus ojos parecían… ¿había llorado?

Deja de imaginar cosas raras, Fate. ¿Cómo va a estar llorando? ¿Acaso la has visto llorar alguna vez?

No. Jamás.

"Nanoha… ¿qué haces aquí?

Intentaba levantarme. Juro que lo intenté. Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Quería ponerme en pie, pero seguía allí tumbada. Sólo quería cerrar mis ojos. Sólo quería desaparecer.

Esfumarme.

Desvanecerme.

Desprender el alma de mi cuerpo.

Irme lejos de allí.

No quería dolor, ni que me lastimara más.

En un instante, pude llenarme de valor y alzarme.

"Fate-chan."

La vi correr.

La vi aproximarse para ayudarme.

"Apártate… no necesito ayuda."

Y en ese momento no me di cuenta.

Idiota.

Sí, lo soy. No había caído en cuenta de que la aparté con la mano herida. Y ella la cogió entre las suyas en el momento.

"Fate-chan… por favor, deja de hacerte esto."

La miré ya de pie.

Está tan cerca... podría besarla ahora mismo

¿Besarla? ¿Estás loca?

Sí, parece que lo estoy.

No lo hagas Fate, te arrepentirás.

Me da lo mismo. A lo mejor así se va.

No está mal pensado. Entonces fuérzala.

¿Forzarla? No. Eso jamás. Nunca haría algo así y lo sabes.

Bésala Fate. Hazla tuya a la fuerza.

¡No! ¡Cállate! Me estás enloqueciendo.

Mírala, es hermosa y podría ser tuya. Mira su boca. Sus labios. Te están diciendo que la poseas.

¡No! ¡No!

Me giré, dándole la espalda y soltando su mano.

"Fate-chan, déjame mirar esa mano. La venda está manchada de sangre. Dime que te hiciste ahí, por favor."

Caminé unos pasos alejándome de ella.

"No te importa Nanoha, vete."

Me dirigí a la cocina sin saber qué hacer realmente.

"Fate-chan, déjame ayudarte, por favor. Sé que tienes fiebre y no te encuentras bien."

Sus ojos desesperados me observaban fijamente. Se volvió a acercar a mí.

"Quiero que te vayas, Nanoha. ¿Lo entiendes? Vete." dije totalmente seria.

Bésala.

¡Cállate!

Bésala.

¡CÁLLATE!

Sé que lo estás deseando. Mira sus ojos. Es preciosa y muy guapa. Podrías hacerlo, estás en tu casa. ¿Quién se enteraría?

Yo… yo me enteraría. Jamás haré algo así.

Lo harás, sé que lo harás. Y lo sé porque te gusta. La amas, la adoras, y eres capaz de morir por ella. Pero es curioso, eso ya lo estás haciendo, ¿no crees Fate?

¡He dicho que te calles!

Deja de mandarme a callar, sabes que tengo razón, cierra la puerta. Ahora sí. Ciérrala. Hazla tuya.

¡Cállate!

Puse mis manos en la cabeza, quería matar esa maldita voz.

"Fate... Fate-chan... de veras, ¿te has visto la cara?"

No, más cerca no. Aléjate Nanoha, vete de aquí. No quiero que me mires. No quiero que te preocupes por mí. No quiero que estés aquí…

"¡MALDITA SEA! No te rindes ¿eh? He dicho que te vayas… ¡VETE!"

Y lo hacía por su bien.

Lo hacía por el mío.

Me estaba muriendo por besarla, por sentirla.

Nanoha te amo…

Te amo…

Te amo…

Sí, la amas. Hazla tuya.

Por dios, no quiero discutir más contigo, estoy cansada.

Sentía como mis fuerzas se desvanecían lentamente. Estaba perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo. La fiebre seguramente habría subido, y las manchas de aquella venda eran aún más intensas. Coger aquel balón no fue buena idea. Todo empezó ahí.

No, todo empezó en el momento que fijaste tus ojos en esa chica. Fate, eres una inútil.

Lo sé. Sí, soy una inútil.

No te desmayes ahora.

No quiero desmayarme, sólo la quiero mirar un poco más.

Y eso hice. La contemplé durante un rato en silencio. Ella hablaba, me preguntaba cosas. Me decía algo sobre tumbarme. Sobre cuidarme. Pero sólo sonreí.

Sentía sudores fríos y no dejaba de temblar. Si muriera en este momento, al tiempo que la observaba, sería lo más bello de toda mi existencia.

Y entonces sentí sus manos en la mía. Nuevamente la miraba. La volví a apartar.

Y de nuevo la rabia.

Ella está con ese imbécil de Yuuno Scrya.

Sí, lo sé.

Bésala. Es lo único que puedes hacer para que se largue de una maldita vez.

Demonios. No deseo hacer eso. No sería justo. Yo… la amo, no le podría hacer algo así.

Hazlo…

No. No lo haré.

Hazlo.

¡He dicho que no!

"Nanoha, ve…vete…"

Se me iba la cabeza y ni sabía lo que me hablaba. Sólo escuchaba un pitido en mis oídos. Me preguntaba a qué sería debido. ¿Sería por la fiebre?

"Fate-chan, ¿dónde está tu habitación?"

'Ya qué más da, sólo quiero pudrirme en la cama.' pensé sin decir nada.

"Deja que te ayude Fate-chan, por favor…"

No la dejes. Agárrala y bésala para que se vaya.

¡No! No deseo eso, cállate ya, te lo ruego…

No podía más. Nanoha me cogió del brazo y lo puso alrededor de su cuello para llevarme a la cama. Llegamos a mi oscuro cuarto.

Bésala…

Demonios…

Bésala…

¡Déjame en paz!

Tócala… hazla tuya.

Rayos, no…

Yo sabía que eras débil, pero jamás creí que tanto.

No soy débil.

Sí que lo eres. Demasiado.

Me solté de Nanoha y me puse de frente. No podía más. No debía, pero…

Le sujeté la cara con ambas manos. La herida ya ni me importaba. Creo que ya no sentía nada.

Todo me daba igual…

Todo…

La besé.

Sí, eso hice.

Bien Fate.

Sus hermosos labios eran míos. Los mordí suavemente.

Quería saborearlos.

Quería apresarlos.

Me introduje en su boca ferozmente.

Con necesidad.

Con furia.

Me hice con su lengua.

Ella puso las manos en mis brazos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Mordió mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Dolía pero poco me importó.

No podía apartarme.

Empezó a golpearme en la espalda, a tirar de mí para separarme de ella.

Es lógico, ¿acaso creías que le iba a gustar?

Ella empezó a chillar mi nombre seguido de un 'No' al tiempo que yo bajaba por su cuello y caminaba rápido para inmovilizarla contra la pared.

"¡NO! ¡Fate-chan!"

Me daba ya lo mismo, quería seguir encerrada en aquella piel que nutría todo mi ser de amargura. De algún modo sabía qué era lo que pasaría después.

Y pasó.

Besaba su cuello sintiendo su respiración acelerada.

Me seguía intentando distanciar de ella.

Tiré de su lazo y rompí su camisa.

Mis labios pegados a su piel.

Pero las fuerzas me abandonaron.

Y ella aprovechó para empujarme.

Intenté volver al mismo lugar.

Levantó su mano.

Me abofeteó.

No dolía.

Ya no me dolía.

No sentía nada.

"¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto…!?"

Sonreí irónicamente. Mi boca sabía a sangre. Y su cuello estaba manchado de ella.

Sé que nunca más ocurrirá nada entre nosotras. Pero quise pensar que ojalá hubiera estado bien físicamente para poder disfrutarlo.

Me había volteado la cara del golpe. Pero la volví a encarar. Esta vez totalmente seria y con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Te lo advertí… te dije que te fueras."

"Tú no estás bien, Fate-chan. Jamás harías algo así. No te conozco casi, pero estoy segura de que jamás serías capaz de hacer algo así."

"¡Tú qué demonios sabes de mí…! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Jamás te interesé!"

"¿Eso es lo que crees?"

"¡Mentirosa!"

"No es cierto… siempre quise ayudarte, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo."

"¡Mentirosa!"

"Es la verdad… pero nunca te perdonaré que me hayas hecho algo así…"

"¡Me da lo mismo, maldición…!"

"Mira tu mano, no para de sangrar…"

"¡DÉJAME, NO ME TOQUES!"

"¡Quiero ayudarte!"

"¡No quiero tu compasión!"

"No es compasión..."

"¡Mentirosa!"

No pude contenerlo más y empecé a golpear la pared. La venda cada vez se llenaba de más sangre.

Y otro puñetazo…

Y otro…

Y otro…

"¡Fate-chan!"

"¡DÉJAME!"

"¡Para, por favor…!"

Y más sangre…

Y más…

Y más…

"¡NO QUIERO!"

"¡POR FAVOR, PARA!"

Me volvió a empujar para separarme de la pared. La marca de mi puño había quedado allí. Me deje caer llorando. Lágrimas de angustia. De desesperación. De locura. De miedo. Y me derrumbé.

Ahora sí lo sientes ¿verdad?

Sí... ahora lo siento.

¿Por qué no se va?

Lo noto… y duele…

Mi corazón…

Duele…

Deja de llorar, niña débil.

Déjame… déjame en paz...

Eso, vuélvete loca, es lo único que me faltaba.

"Fate-chan…"

Ella se agachó para coger mi mano…

"Por dios, esto no para de sangrar, deja que te lo cure."

"¡NO ME TOQUES!"

Y entonces la empujé. Sentía que la visión se volvía borrosa.

No, otra vez no.

No de nuevo.

Se me iba la cabeza. Pero antes debía echarla de allí.

"¡VETE!"

Chillé lo más fuertemente que pude. Grité para que se fuera. Y ella me miró un momento, negó con la cabeza y salió de mi habitación.

Mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse.

Finalmente lo conseguiste Fate. Se fue.

Se fue…

Sí, se fue, ahora ya puedes terminar de hundirte, niña estúpida.

Cállate…

Mira tu mano, no podría empeorar más.

Me levanté lentamente y me dirigí al baño. Saqué de mi bolsillo el bote de calmantes y tomé varios. No quería sentir más dolor. Era tan insoportable. Era tan horrible…

Cogí un vaso y sentía como me temblaba el cuerpo. Bebí agua y luego lo lancé al suelo.

El vaso se rompió en miles de pedazos.

Como mi corazón.

Como mi alma.

Como mi ser.

Miles de fragmentos.

El néctar de mis ojos.

Las lágrimas caían sobre el lavabo.

Retiraba aquella venda.

Lo que vi no tenia buen aspecto.

La sangre colmaba aquella herida y no paraba.

Los nudillos también sangraban. Y las gotas de sudor de mi frente se mezclaban con el agua salada de mi mirada.

Los cortes estaban infectados.

Hinchados y rojos.

Los bordes de la herida estaban ennegrecidos.

Y olía realmente mal. No había duda, aquello no estaba bien.

No podría describir los pinchazos que sentía y cómo palpitaba.

Aquel pequeño mar rojo goteaba demasiado rápido.

Y por cada gota que caía, era una gota menos que bombearía mi corazón.

Mi cara reflejada en el espejo.

Las ojeras eran ya parte de mí.

Mi rostro demacrado por la infección que seguramente tenía por aquel maldito corte.

Mírate, pareces un desperdicio humano. Lo que fuiste y lo que eres ahora. Eres un desastre.

Ya lo sé. Demonios, ¿por qué me lo recuerdas a cada instante?

Es para que no lo olvides nunca.

Ya cállate… debería tumbarme un rato.

Llegué al sofá y me desplomé. Pensaba en ella. Sólo en ella. Rocé mis labios y recordé ese sabor suyo tan especial.

Pero qué locura. Cómo se me pasó por la cabeza hacer algo así. Sabía que ocurriría esto. Lo sabía y aun así. Aun así…

Mejor, de ese modo te dejará en paz.

No quería que pasara de esa manera.

Da igual la forma, lo importante es que te deje tranquila.

Sentía mucho frío en el cuerpo. Y apreciaba la fiebre alta.

Debería saber al menos qué temperatura tengo.

Pesadamente me levanté y busqué en los cajones del mueble de la sala.

Descubrí que mi fiebre era bastante alta. Cuarenta grados no es algo normal, supongo. No estoy durmiendo mucho, pero será mejor tumbarme en la cama.

Sentía unos temblores horribles. Nauseas y angustia.

Nanoha…

Deja ya de pensar en ella.

No puedo, no es tan fácil.

Sí que lo es.

No. No lo es, su sabor aún lo tengo en los labios. Aún siento su piel. Su calor.

Creo que estás delirando.

Posiblemente, pero ¿no es maravillosa?

Sí, es maravillosa una persona que te ha visto desde hace años, y jamás se ha acercado a ti para saludarte siquiera. Es estupendo.

Ya lo dijo ¿no? No encontraba el modo de hacerlo. Soy una persona complicada.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso último. Pero no te creas todo lo que te dicen. Eso de que no sabía cómo acercarse a ti no son más que burdas mentiras.

No es cierto. Pero piensa que nunca la había tratado así. Sus labios eran muy suaves…

Fate, creo que no estás bien. Es más, te diré que mañana no creo que puedas levantarte de la cama.

Eso es lo que deseas ¿verdad?

Sí, a ver si así me librara de ti de una maldita vez.

Creo que estaría bien escribir algo ¿no?

¿Tus últimas palabras?

Me refería a una historia.

Mejor escribe algo como 'Mamá siento haberme muerto, pero soy idiota e inútil.'

Cállate…

¿Ya empiezas a callarme de nuevo?

Tumbada en aquella cama, me tapé, y ni aún así el frío no se me iba. Lo peor era la cabeza. Me daba vueltas.

Y vueltas.

Y vueltas.

Intentaba mirar la puerta fijamente, pero no paraba de moverse.

¿Eso qué es?

Creo que eso que ves no es real.

¿Cómo que no? Está ahí, está claro, es una sombra.

No estoy muy segura. Pero creo que no es real.

Pero se está moviendo ¿no?

Fate, deberías buscar algo para bajar la fiebre.

Es… es Nanoha…

Estás obsesionada.

No es cierto. Ya cállate.

"Nanoha…"

Fate, no es real, estás alucinando.

He dicho que te calles.

"Nanoha… perdóname."

Miraba aquella figura borrosa que se movía y se iba acercando a mí.

"Nanoha yo… perdóname, por favor, no quise forzarte."

Me incorporé en la cama.

"Nanoha… respóndeme por favor…"

Sonreía, me estaba sonriendo, me acariciaba la cara. Sentía su calor... Era maravilloso.

"Nanoha… Yo… te amo…"

Sólo volvió a sonreír y luego se alejó… se alejó de mí.

"¡Nanoha… es… espera, por favor… no te vayas así…!" exclamé, pero no miró hacia atrás.

Y sin más, desapareció.

Te lo dije, estás alucinando.

Y más sombras… éstas eran diferentes.

¿No las ves?

Sigues alucinando Fate, deberías intentar dormir.

No… Nanoha se fue…

Fate…

Después de aquello, sólo recuerdo cerrar pesadamente mis ojos. ¿Tan cansada estaba?

Despierta…

¿Qué?

Despierta…

¿Qué ocurre?

Tu hermano te está llamando.

"Fate… despierta, por favor."

"Ch…Chrono… ¿Ocurre algo?"

Debió de ver cómo dejaste el baño. Lleno de sangre y con cristales en el suelo.

"Fate, ¿qué pasó en el baño? ¿Qué te ocurre en la mano?"

Abrí los ojos rápidamente. Parecía que aún no me había enterado de lo que pasaba.

"…"

Me quedé en blanco.

Dile algo, lo que sea. Quítatelo de encima.

Eso no es tan fácil. No es tan sencillo.

"Fate, ¿qué está pasando? Dímelo, por favor, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Estás enferma?"

Tocó mi frente y yo aún parecía una piedra, inerte.

Dirás más bien inútil.

"No ha pasado nada Chrono."

Claro, y él se lo va a creer. Piensa lo que vayas a decir antes de soltarlo.

"Pero, ¿qué ocurrió en el baño, Fate?"

"Pues…"

Eso, ¿cómo lo vas a explicar? ¿Eh? Lo que yo diga, eres una verdadera desgraciada.

Cállate.

"No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Chrono."

"¿Cómo que no? ¿Tú has visto cómo está el baño?"

Sí, hecho una guarrería. Me quedaré aquí, viendo las mentiras que le contarás.

Cállate ya maldita.

"Lo limpiaré ahora mismo."

Él tenía cara de asustado. Me incorporé en la cama y miré el reloj. Eran las dos de la madrugada.

"Fate, déjalo, por favor. No tienes muy buena cara. Debería llamar a mamá."

"¡NO! Quiero decir, no la llames por algo así. Ella estará muy ocupada ahora. O tal vez esté descansando. No quiero que la molestes. Yo lo solucionaré todo."

"Fate, ¿estás mirando bien lo que me pides? No hagas esto. Siempre que te ocurre algo lo ocultas. ¿Crees realmente que es mejor comportarse así?"

Sin duda estaba muy preocupado, pero no podía permitir que le contara esto a mi madre.

"Chrono, prométeme que no le dirás nada a mamá de lo que has visto."

"No me pidas algo así, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. No seas injusta. Fate, se te ve muy mal, tienes ojeras y la cara demacrada y hasta juraría que tienes fiebre. Y toda aquella sangre en el baño, y los cristales. Demonios Fate, no es la primera vez que pasa algo así. Y siempre me pides que te guarde secretos de los que yo ni tan siquiera estoy enterado."

No creo que consigas que calle. Además, es la primera vez que haces una locura así Fate.

Lo sé. Pero no puedo permitir que mi madre se preocupe más. Bastante tuvo con adoptar a alguien como yo.

Sí, eres una carga para ella. Seguro que si llega a saber cómo eras, se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de traerte a esta casa.

"Chrono, siento haberte preocupado. Pero de veras, no ocurre nada. Sólo es algo que me sentó mal y me hice un pequeño corte. Pero eso es todo. Me sentí tan mal que me tumbé en la cama y me quedé dormida. Pero ahora mismo lo limpio."

"Pero… tienes muy mala cara, y se ve que no estás bien. Y esa mano vendada... Tengo que llamar al médico. No puedes estar así."

"De verdad, estoy bien, sólo es que no he descansado estos días, por eso tengo mala cara. Ahora tomaré algo para la fiebre, no debes preocuparte."

"Pero…"

No le dejé hablar.

"Confía en mí, estoy bien. Limpiaré el baño y me acostaré a descansar."

"No… voy a llamar al médico, Fate."

"Chrono, te prometo que si mañana no estoy mejor, iré yo misma al hospital"

Bueno su cara parece convencida. Pero cuando te levantes y te caigas al suelo, no te extrañes que te lleve al médico.

"Está bien, Fate. Haz lo que quieras, pero que sepas que cuando mamá venga, se lo contaré."

Ya sinceramente me daba igual. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará cuando ella venga?

Podrías estar muerta, por ejemplo.

Demonios, tú no callas nunca, ¿verdad?

No, soy parte de ti, ¿recuerdas?

Nanoha... era lo primero que me vino a la cabeza cuando me puse de pie. Me fijé en los puñetazos de la pared. Creo que mi hermano no se había percatado de ello. Y menos mal, no quería otra discusión, no tenía fuerzas para algo así.

De veras, no sé cómo aguantas tanto, Fate.

¿Lo ves? No soy tan débil como parece.

Sí que lo eres. ¿Te has mirado bien? Estás casi arrastrándote. Y aun así, no cedes. Llegará un momento en el que no puedas moverte. O peor, podrías morir de la infección que tienes.

¿Ahora estás preocupada por mí?

Para nada, en realidad me gustaría desaparecer tanto como tú. Estoy en tu cabeza, y por ello mismo no deseo seguir más tiempo aquí.

Sí, yo también quisiera desaparecer.

Terminé de limpiar aquel desastre. Me sentía mucho peor, pero era el mejor modo que tenía de demostrarle a mi hermano que estaba perfectamente.

Mentirosa.

Sí, lo sé.

Ahora también me había vuelto una farsante.

Finalmente, llegué de nuevo a mi habitación, y me senté en la silla. Encendí mi computadora. Y como otras tantas madrugadas, me puse a escribir.

Y como otros tantos días, vi amanecer.

Ya no era extraño para mí, no dormir. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no descansaba bien. Pero la verdad ya no me importaba.

¿A quién le importa? Al fin y al cabo, yo sólo era una desgraciada. Mi cabeza tenía razón, era una inútil.

Esta vez a escondidas, me curé la herida otra vez. Pero sinceramente no sé que me iba a curar. Nada me hacía efecto.

Ni los calmantes.

Y los antibióticos que me había tomado esa mañana, ya no me darían resultado. La infección estaba ya demasiado profunda.

No sé cómo llegué al instituto. Pero otra vez miraba por aquellos ventanales.

Tercer día desde que me había cortado.

Maldición. Las cosas ya las hacía más por inercia.

Qué irónico, ni tan siquiera había llevado comida ese día.

Ella había pasado el día entero ignorándome. Yo no sabía qué quería en ese momento. Justo era lo que me había estado buscando ¿no?

Sí, así es. ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres?

No lo sé. Pero le hice daño. Jamás me lo podré perdonar.

No es tan malo. Tú sólo querías que se fuera, ¿no?

Sí, pero no quise nunca que sucediera todo de ese modo. Me arrepiento.

Ya es tarde para eso.

Muy tarde, lo sé.

Subí otro día más a la azotea. Nuevamente sentía que debía escapar.

No tenía hambre.

Ni ganas de ver a nadie.

Pero parece ser que había alguien que si me quería ver.

Y ésta apareció tras de mí.

"Fate-chan…"

Me giré para observarla.

"Nanoha…"

Mi cara se lo debió de decir todo.

"Sigues con mala cara, Fate-chan."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nanoha?"

Apoyé mis brazos en el bordillo, dándole nuevamente la espalda.

"Fate-chan, sé que lo que ocurrió ayer es por culpa de tu estado. Ojalá me dejaras ayudarte."

Y entonces ella… recostó su cara en mi espalda.

Di un respingo. ¿Por qué hacía aquello?

"¿Qué haces, Nanoha?"

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura.

"Sólo quería sentir el calor de Fate-chan."

¿Qué demonios hace esta chica?

No lo sé, pero me está matando.

Apártala ya. Aléjala de ti.

Eso intento. Pero… ¿cómo?

Empújala. Quítatela de encima ya.

Y así hice. Solté sus manos y ella se separó..

Otra vez… el frío otra vez.

Mi corazón se volvió a congelar.

Mi corazón se volvió a desplomar.

Se volvió a hacer trizas.

Lágrimas. Querían salir las malditas. Querían llenar mis estúpidos ojos de ese néctar.

Y agaché mi cabeza.

No podía más.

"Nanoha… por favor, aléjate de mí."

Fue casi como un ruego. Como una súplica.

"Fate-chan, no puedo separarme de ti, no así, no de este modo."

Demonios.

"Pero… ¿por qué no? ¿Qué buscas en mí? Dime Nanoha…"

La miré, me volteé y la miré. Era preciosa. Su mirada azul brillante me contemplaba con miedo.

"Fate-chan, yo…"

Sentí algo dentro. Me estaba mareando más de la cuenta.

Notaba desfallecer. Ella me hablaba pero yo no sabía que decía.

Había agachado la cabeza, y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos en mi mano, que ella sostenía entre las suyas.

¿Qué era lo que me estaría diciendo? Da igual.

Ya da lo mismo.

Sólo la quería mirar un poco más.

"Fate-chan, creo que debería llevarte a tu casa, ya que no quieres ir a la enfermería."

Esto si lo escuché. Ella me miró aún con algunas lágrimas. Me preguntaba si en realidad había dicho algo.

"De acuerdo. Me iré a mi casa, creo que hoy no debí venir"

¿Por qué aceptas? No lo hagas. Se supone que debes alejarte de ella, no lo contrario, Fate.

Déjame en paz. No puedo más, debo tumbarme. Creo que la fiebre va a peor.

"Fate-chan, tienes mucha fiebre, deja al menos que pueda cuidarte."

Eso sí que no. No le permitas que te ayude.

No. No puedo dejar que me ayude.

Finalmente llegué a mi casa. Ella se empeñó en acompañarme. No me la pude quitar de encima.

Nanoha… me duele el corazón.

Nanoha… me duele el alma.

Nanoha… me duele todo mi ser.

Sentí la comodidad de la cama. Y un paño húmedo en mi frente.

"Fate-chan, dios mío… tienes muchísima fiebre. Esto no es normal. ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas pasar así? Te estás matando tú sola."

Entreabrí los ojos. Qué hermosa era.

"Nanoha… perdóname… lo siento mucho."

De nuevo más lágrimas. Inundando mi mirada.

"¿Sabes? Eres preciosa…"

Temblaba como una niña pequeña.

Su cálida mano rozó mi rostro. Y era como estar en un sueño. Como si volara muy alto.

Sí, aquello era sólo la fiebre, mas quería que siempre fuera así. No quería que terminara jamás.

"Fate… Fate-chan, tu fiebre no baja. Llamaré al médico."

Sólo quiero morir. Déjame morir observándote Nanoha.

"No… no le llames. No quiero médicos."

"Pero… Fate-chan, tienes cuarenta grados de fiebre, no puedes estar así. Podría pasarte algo."

Y qué más daba ya.

"Te dije que no. Necesito dormir, sólo eso."

Sostuve su mano. No solo era cálida, no. Su dulce aroma. Su suave piel. Me enloquecía. La amo. No puede ser… no quiero amarla así, me hace daño.

Cerré mis ojos y aquella sensación de angustia y, a la vez, de felicidad embriagaba mi ser.

Luego todo fue oscuridad.

Luego todo en calma.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó.

Sólo sé que cuando abrí mis ojos ella aún estaba allí.

Pero estaba sentada frente a mi ordenador.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, y sólo la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. Ella estaba leyendo algo. ¿Pero que leía?

Pues alguna cosa que escribiste anoche, por ejemplo.

No. Ella no haría algo así.

Entonces dime, ¿qué hace ahí?

"Na…"

Preferí callar y levantarme despacio. Me puse tras ella y miré lo que leía.

Te lo dije.

No puede ser. Está leyendo una de mis historias. Bajé la cabeza, y mi cuerpo aún tembloroso comenzó a llenarse de rabia.

Yo misma empecé a llenarme de ira.

Ella percibió que yo la miraba. Y se giró para verme.

"Fa… Fate-chan, yo…"

Cerré mis puños con fuerza. Demonios, ¿por qué no me dejaba en paz de una vez?

"Quiero que te vayas."

"Fate-chan, perdóname, yo no lo quería leer, pero la pantalla se encendió sola y yo…"

"Deja ya de meterte en mi vida. Creí que con lo de ayer te alejarías de mí, y me dejarías en paz. Pero veo que tendré que hacerte daño."

Mis ojos explotaron en lágrimas. Éstas recorrían mis sonrojadas mejillas. Se deslizaban hasta romperse en el suelo.

"Vete…"

Volví a repetir con voz cargada en odio.

"Fate-chan, escúchame, por favor. No fue intencionado en ningún momento. Además, escribes de un modo realmente hermoso, no pude dejar de leer. Lo siento mucho…"

Agachó su cabeza, pero ya a mi me daba igual.

"¡Vete! Desaparece de una vez. Vete ahora mismo y no vuelvas más. No quiero saber nada más de ti, Nanoha. ¡VETE!"

Grité más que alterada. Ella levantó la cabeza.

"Creí que… lo que te dije en la azotea… creo que no me comprendiste, Fate-chan."

¿En la azotea? Entonces era cierto que había hablado.

"¿Qué me dijiste en la azotea?"

Me miró fijamente.

"No… da lo mismo, Fate-chan. Tú debes de tener tus razones. Será mejor que me vaya, ojalá que mañana vayas al médico. No volveré a molestarte."

Cerré los ojos.

Eso, déjala que se vaya de una vez. No te hace falta. Será mejor que la olvides. Olvídate de ella.

No puedo…

Si puedes.

¡NO! No puedo… La amo… jamás la podré olvidar. Pero este sentimiento quedará aquí dentro para siempre. Nadie nunca lo sabrá.

Es mejor morir entonces.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque para vivir así es como estar muerta en vida. No es que me moleste, te amargaré el resto de existencia que tengas. Pero es la peor de las muertes, sin duda.

Sí, y así será. No me importa morir de ese modo. Me conformo con verla de lejos y en silencio, como fue siempre.

Y otro amanecer más pasé escribiendo. Las vendas las volví a cambiar.

Aquella herida cada vez olía peor.

'Podría ser como morir lenta e irremediablemente de amor.'

Escribí en aquella pantalla.

Otra historia más.

Otro capítulo más.

Y este parecía el último de mi vida. Escribir con las manos temblorosas algo tan hermoso.

Morir…

Quiero morir…

¿Quieres la muerte? Eso es muy fácil. Sólo tienes que tomar muchas pastillas. Y dejarás de sufrir. Todo acabaría.

Todo terminaría… aquí… ahora…

Sí, tu sufrimiento acabaría finalmente. No haces nada aquí. Lo único que consigues es preocupar a todo el mundo con tus quejidos. Eso no lo desea nadie. Además, de qué sirve seguir viviendo. ¿Para quién vives, Fate? Es tan inútil como tú.

Tienes razón. No hago nada aquí. Siempre molesto a los demás. Mi madre sólo me acogió por lástima. Por pena. Seguro que ella jamás me ha amado. Todo es mentira.

Dejaría de sentir esto por Nanoha.

Morir… eso quiero.

Un sol anaranjado salía e iluminaba la oscuridad de mi alma.

Lo mejor es morir…

Me repetía una y otra vez.

Me levanté y comprobé que mi hermano se había ido ya.

Entré en la habitación de mi madre.

"Mamá… "

Susurré en vano.

Qué idiota eres Fate, ella no te contestará.

Cierto. Ni ella ni nadie. Porque a nadie llevaré conmigo en este último viaje.

Busqué en uno de sus cajones. Allí estaban, las pastillas que ella solía utilizar para dormir cuando el estrés era demasiado evidente.

Me senté en mi cama de nuevo.

Observaba aquel pequeño bote de pastillas.

Muere, Fate.

Quiero morir.

Muere…

Moriré.

Tragué aquel bote de pastillas sin pensarlo más. Y pronto un sueño hermoso comenzó a cerrar mis ojos.

Me despido de ti Fate. Te odio.

Un placer, ni siquiera sé cómo te lla… mas…

No hace falta que lo sepas…

"¡Fate!"

Alguien… es…está… aquí.

Después… oscuridad…

* * *

N/A: Bueno, impactante sin duda. Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo como a mí el escribirlo. Sinceramente jamás había escrito nada tan angustioso, pero parece que no se me da mal. En todo caso, para el que no le haya gustado, siempre puede esperar a las otras actualizaciones de los demás fics que tengo pendientes. Este fic, será algo corto, pues desde un principio he querido que fuera de sólo tres capítulos, por lo que el siguiente será el último. Así que aquí me despido. No sin antes agradecer a la gente de Convivencias su gran apoyo. Y por supuesto, vayan al aula de Nanoha en los foros Coyuhi. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

PD: Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Kimera. (Nanoha, en Convivencias). Espero que te haga gustado tanto como el primero preciosa.


	3. III

Ya que para mí, nunca tuve una vida feliz…

Ya que para mí, sólo eran sueños…

Ya que para mí, no había una salida…

Ahí de nuevo estaba. Ella me miraba.

Ella te miraba.

Tenía sus ojos azules fijos en mí.

Ella te miraba.

Su precioso pelo, bajo aquel cerezo en flor. El atardecer…

Las flores de cerezos.

Sakuras caían y parecían nieve. Pero en primavera.

Primavera.

Nanoha yo… te amaré por siempre. Le dije.

Sólo una mirada bastaba.

Daba igual si ella sentía lo que yo.

No pasa nada Fate. Esa soledad que siempre te acompaña, un día morirá.

Soledad.

No la comprendo pero… la amo y no importa nada más.

Nada más importa. Sólo dile lo que sientes.

¿Será suficiente?

Lo será, te lo prometo. No importa que ella no te corresponda. Estoy segura que sentirás alivio en tu triste alma.

¿Tú quién eres?

No te preocupes, sigo siendo tu consciencia. Pero al paso de tantas cosas dentro de ti, me he dado cuenta de una cosa.

¿Qué cosa?

De que el amor que sientes… jamás se borrará, ¿no es así?

Sí, es así. Nunca podré dejar de amarla. Nunca… porque sus ojos me conquistaron una mañana cualquiera.

Lo sé, yo estaba allí. Perdóname por tanto daño que te he causado. No eres débil, ni estúpida.

Gracias…

No eres idiota, pero sobre todo no eres inútil, para nadie. Ni para mí. Te necesito, te quiero, y hay muchas personas que también te aman.

Ahora ya es tarde… muy tarde para eso.

No, no lo es. Te aseguro que todo no acaba aquí.

Pero yo ya estoy muerta.

No, no lo estás. Te prometo que no lo estás.

Entonces dime, ¿cómo volver?

Sólo debes abrir los ojos.

No puedo… no noto mi cuerpo.

Sí que puedes.

No puedo…

Sí, estás ahí, abre los ojos.

Abrir los ojos…

Ábrelos…

Abrir mis ojos…

Sí, ábrelos.

* * *

_**En silencio.**_

_**III**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Fate-chan…"

Era… mamá…

"Fate-chan, hija…"

Mamá…

Abrí suavemente mis ojos por fin, no sabía que había pasado.

Finalmente sigo aquí.

Fueron las primeras palabras que llegaron a mi cabeza.

La persona que me había adoptado tenia mirada preocupada. Mi hermano también se encontraba en aquella habitación.

Era blanca.

Olía a hospital, a desinfección.

Típico olor de medicinas. Me hacía recordar cuando mi verdadera madre se fue. Ella se encontraba en una cama como ésta, y yo me dejé caer sobre ella rogando que no se fuera, que no me dejara nunca… pero no fue así. Y hoy me toca a mí estar aquí.

Imagino que habría preocupado a todo el mundo.

Fate, lo que nunca quisiste que pasara, acabó pasando.

Lo sé.

Jamás te permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer. Si algo te pasa siempre es mejor contarlo.

Contarlo…

Empecemos de cero, Fate. Sólo vuelve a vivir, date otra oportunidad. Dale otra oportunidad a ti misma.

Me la daré.

"Mamá… lo siento mucho…"

"Fate, ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así?"

"Chrono… perdóname, yo…"

"Dinos que pasó para que hicieras algo así."

¿Qué les puedo decir?

La verdad, que siempre has estado sufriendo. Siempre tragándote el dolor.

"Yo… sentía que no servía para nada. Siempre creí que me adoptasteis por pena, y que jamás me veríais como una hija o una hermana. Me sentía perdida, y sola. Dentro de esa soledad yo…"

No puedo.

Si que puedes. Cuéntalo todo. Eso te liberará, créeme.

"Fate, ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así? ¿Acaso piensas que te traje por lástima?"

"Yo no estaba acostumbrada a recibir amor, así que siempre me costó creer que me amabais por mí misma."

"Te amamos por ser tú, Fate." dijo mi hermano tomando mi mano.

"Nos has asustado mucho, cuando me enteré vine corriendo."

Vino corriendo…

"Chrono, imagino que no fue agradable para ti encontrarme de ese modo."

Bajé la cabeza apenada. Sentía el calor de su mano en la mía. Miré mi otra mano vendada correctamente. Imaginaba que ya no tendría infección.

"No, en realidad yo no te encontré, a mi me llamaron desde la universidad."

Abrí mis ojos. Si no me había encontrado él, ni tampoco mi madre…

"¿Cómo?" pregunté con miedo.

"Así es, a mí también me avisaron. Vine desde el norte de Japón, lo más rápido que pude."

No podía ser…

"¿Entonces…?"

"Al parecer, tienes una muy buena amiga, que se había quedado muy preocupada por ti. Ella cogió las llaves de casa, sin permiso, siguiendo un presentimiento."

Presentimiento… no puede ser, ella…

"Sí, Nanoha-chan, entró a nuestra casa sin permiso, pero sinceramente, se lo agradezco."

Mi madre me miraba con una sonrisa. Ella había entrado… pero, ¿por qué?

No lo sé Fate, pero está más que claro que ella no quería perderte.

Pero si yo siempre la traté mal. ¿Por qué Nanoha…?

Mi cara era reflejo de la contradicción.

Una mujer de bata blanca entró alegando que yo debía descansar.

La puerta.

¿La puerta?

Sí, mira quién está allí.

Nanoha…

Ella estaba en el umbral, con miedo a pasar. Contemplando la escena. Mirándome fijamente.

Nanoha…

Mi corazón se aceleró otra vez.

Y mis labios la llamaban…

Debo al menos decirle lo que siento. Por qué pasó todo esto.

Sí, pero date tiempo, aún estás mal. Debes recuperarte pronto.

Sí, siento mucho dolor en el cuerpo.

Pero no la trates mal. Sé que no deseas ser más como antes.

Debo aún pedirle disculpas formalmente.

Era extraño, pese a lo mal que me sentía físicamente, percibía alegría dentro de mí.

Sí, eso es lo que llaman felicidad.

Felicidad…

Sus ojos curiosos me hablaban en silencio.

Silencio en el que yo la escuchaba.

"Ahora debemos salir, Fate-chan debe descansar."

Afirmé las palabras de mi madre con la cabeza.

Y la doctora se quedó observando a la chica de pelo cobrizo que me miraba fijamente con cara de miedo.

"Takamachi-san, te dejo que hables con ella un rato, pero no la alteres mucho que debe dormir."

Al mismo tiempo aquella mujer de bata blanca me sonrió, esperando algún tipo de respuesta por mi parte.

Asentí con la cabeza. Y ella salió del lugar, dejándonos totalmente a solas.

"Nano… ha…"

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado.

"Fate-chan…"

Su voz sonó triste, pero a la vez cálida como siempre fue.

Levanté la mirada para verla. Sus preciosos ojos me lo decían todo.

Todo.

Yo había sido la estúpida de turno. Mi comportamiento con ella no tenía perdón.

"Nanoha… yo quiero disculparme por todo lo que hice."

Acaricié mi mano vendada recordando lo preocupada que estuvo por mí.

Por alguien como yo.

"Fate-chan, no quiero disculpas. Sólo por favor, no vuelvas a darme un susto así. Prométeme que jamás volverás a hacer algo parecido."

Su mirada desesperada me contemplaba fijamente. Había tomado mi mano entre las suyas, y la había llevado hasta su pecho.

Sentía los latidos de su corazón.

Fuertes y acelerados.

Pero hermosos.

Su calor llenaba mi ser de de dulzura y creí morir por dentro.

Mi cuerpo adolorido se había colmado de sensaciones extrañas.

Primero tristeza. Pena. Dolor.

Lágrimas que no pude contener bajaron por mis mejillas.

Y luego felicidad. Alegría. Algo que me iba invadiéndome como un aroma.

Como el perfume de su piel.

Deseé abrazarla en ese momento.

Quería llorar en su pecho.

Quería decirle que sentía todo lo que ocurrió.

Tantas cosas quería.

Mas ninguna llegó a mis labios.

"Yo…"

Me ahogaba en sentimientos. Algunos ya los conocía, otros eran nuevos.

Por dios Fate, habla.

No me sale.

Dile algo. Lo que sea.

No puedo. Ni tan siquiera puedo contener las lágrimas.

"No digas nada, no tienes que prometerlo ahora… sólo quiero que no me alejes así de ti."

Acarició mi mano suavemente.

La doctora abrió con cuidado la puerta…

"Takamachi-san, debo pedirle que salga ya, ella debe descansar. Además, mañana puede volver a visitarla si lo desea."

Ella se irá Fate, pero no te preocupes, seguro que pronto podréis aclarar las cosas.

Nanoha afirmó con la cabeza y me regalo una preciosa sonrisa.

"Vendré a verte mañana si me dejas."

"Cla… Claro… no me moveré de aquí."

Ahora fui yo quién acarició su mano.

Y así sin más, se fue.

Mi felicidad iba creciendo cada día. Sus visitas diarias me alegraban la vida.

Poco a poco me fui recuperando. Y así llego el momento en el que, por fin, salía de aquel hospital.

Mi mano aun necesitaría un tiempo de rehabilitación. Me habían dado puntos de sutura y llevaba un tratamiento a raja tabla.

Imagino que cuando estás al borde de la muerte o después de lograr salir de una situación así, ves todo de otra forma, de otro color.

Pese a que yo seguía bastante deprimida, sabía que finalmente lograría recuperarme. Y además ella estaba ahí conmigo.

Fue fácil acostumbrarme a ir con ella a la biblioteca, o a comer juntas en el instituto. Lo complicado era verla con él.

Una tarde cualquiera, después de salir de clases, la acompañaba como ya era habitual hasta aquel parque donde nos hablamos por primera vez.

"Fate-chan, ¿te ocurre algo?"

"No… estoy bien, Nanoha. Oye, se me ha ocurrido algo nuevo para una historia."

"Estoy deseando leerlo, ¿sabes? Hay un concurso de escritores dentro de poco. Deberías presentarte, estoy segura que podrías ganar."

¿Concurso de escritores?

"Pero, yo…"

Me hizo callar aquellas palabras con su dedo en mis labios. Últimamente lo hacía mucho, y ella no sabía lo doloroso que era para mí sentir así su piel. Pero intentaba sonreír.

Aun así, yo me sentía feliz de poder compartir muchas cosas a su lado. Inclusive a veces estaba conmigo cuando yo escribía. Me animaba siempre a seguir.

"No quiero un 'No' por respuesta, Fate-chan."

Era simplemente preciosa. ¿Cómo negarle algo?

Su mirada azul era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto en mi vida. Y fue eso mismo lo que me enamoró desde que la vi por primera vez.

La primera vez, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Yo tan sólo tenía nueve años. Hacía sólo uno que había perdido a mi madre biológica, y aún estaba totalmente hundida. Ese día ella hizo presencia en el colegio. Todos hablaban en voz baja.

'Qué guapa es' decían algunos.

'Es muy simpática' comentaban otros.

Pero sinceramente, a mí lo que me enamoró de ella fue su mirada.

Ese azul infinito. Donde no había principio ni fin. Donde ahora, por suerte, puedo perderme en ellos cada tarde.

Ahora… nos perdemos en ellos, Fate.

Sí, así es. Aunque ella y yo no seamos sino amigas.

¿Cuándo piensas expresarle tus sentimientos?

¿Servirá de algo que se los diga?

Claro que sí. Definitivamente eso te liberará.

Tal vez lo haga.

Pero aquel momento era tan perfecto. Tan bello. Nos habíamos detenido en aquel parque solitario. Ella estaba frente a mí.

Yo me reflejaba en sus ojos. Y los cerezos… esos con los que soñé una vez, justo el día que creía que había muerto.

Podrían llamarlo déjà vu. Podría ser, pero creo que eso es cuando no sabes a ciencia cierta si lo has vivido o no. En mi caso no lo viví, pero si sé que lo soñé.

En ese sueño, ella estaba parada frente a mí, tal y como estaba en ese momento.

Los cerezos desprendían sus preciosas flores, tal como allí estaba ocurriendo.

La diferencia era que en mi sueño, yo hablé. No es tan fácil en la vida real.

No lo es, Fate.

"Fate-chan, mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿harás alguna fiesta?"

Era cierto, se me había olvidado por completo.

"No lo sé."

Me miró curiosa, esperando una respuesta más segura.

"Está bien… mi madre seguramente haga alguna pequeña celebración como cada año."

Me quedé un momento pensativa.

"Na… noha… nunca te lo pregunté pero, ese día, el día que me encontraste, ¿qué ocurrió exactamente?

Cogió mi mano aún con una pequeña venda.

"Ese día, sabía que algo iba a ocurrir, por ese motivo me llevé tus llaves el día anterior. Cuando llegué y te vi en tu cama, no podía creerlo. Llamé a una ambulancia, fue lo primero que hice, y luego te abracé… Te pegué en la cara. Intentaba conseguir que reaccionaras, pero luego noté que tu respiración era cada vez más y más lenta. Finalmente se paró, y tuve que darte los primeros auxilios. Así te mantuve, hasta que llegó la ayuda."

Fue extraña su reacción mientras me lo contaba. Primero me miraba fijamente a los ojos, y luego desvió la mirada. Después agachó su rostro y hasta pude notar cómo se sonrojaba.

¿No te preguntas por qué se sonroja?

Sí, me gustaría saberlo, pero no me atrevo a...

Está claro Fate, ella te hizo el boca a boca. Y eso sólo quiere decir que…

Ella…

Sí, juntó sus labios a los tuyos. Aunque fuera para salvarte, es lógico que se ruborice.

"Creo que, nunca te di las gracias como debía, Nanoha…"

"Fate-chan, no tienes que dármelas, sólo hice lo que creí conveniente."

Agitaba una de sus manos en forma de negación, mano que yo atrapé entre las mías.

"Nanoha… gracias por salvarme la vida. No sólo te debo mi vida, te lo debo todo…"

La miré lo mas cálidamente que pude. Ella me observó un momento. Creo que intentaba replicarme algo. Pero luego parecía que se había quedado prendada de mis ojos.

¿Crees que son cosas que imagino?

No, no lo estás imaginando. Está pasando realmente. Nanoha se acaba de quedar paralizada ante ti.

"Fate-chan…" susurró.

Sonreí abiertamente.

En esa sonrisa fui correspondida.

Y mi corazón cantó de alegría.

Es hermoso sentirse así.

Sí, lo es.

Cuánto calor siento ahora dentro de mi pecho.

Calor.

Me encantaría que jamás acabara esto.

Si tú no lo deseas, jamás acabará.

"Fate-chan, ahora debo irme, luego te pasaré la dirección donde debes apuntarte al concurso de escritores. Quiero que el mundo vea lo hermoso que escribes."

"Na… Nanoha… yo… mañana es mi cumpleaños y eso y…"

Puso de nuevo un dedo en mis labios.

"Sabes que no me lo perdería. Además, tengo que aclarar algo contigo."

Aclarar algo conmigo… ¿de qué tratará?

Quién sabe lo que se le pase a esta chica por la cabeza.

"¿De qué tienes que hablar conmigo?" pregunté.

"Lo sabrás mañana."

Pasó su mano suavemente por mi rostro mientras reía. Luego se dio la vuelta y sin más, se fue.

Mañana sería mi cumpleaños, para mí sería el más importante o eso al menos esperaba.

Se alejaba de mí.

De nuevo en aquel lugar.

De nuevo bajo aquellos cerezos.

Pero esta vez, de modo muy distinto, muy diferente.

Llegué a mi casa con una sonrisa tonta, que no murió el resto del día.

Mi madre me comentó sobre la fiesta y que si quería invitar a alguien. Yo evidentemente le comenté sobre Nanoha.

"Me alegra de que venga, Fate-chan, si no la hubieras invitado, lo hubiera hecho yo."

Terminó de decir con una enorme sonrisa.

Aprovecharás para declararle tus sentimientos ¿no?

Sí, así es. Aunque ella no me corresponda, siento que debo hacerlo. Después de tantos años tengo que hacerlo.

Me parece un buen momento.

También le quería preguntar algo importante.

¿El qué?

¿Recuerdas aquella conversación que tuvimos en la azotea, antes de lo que ocurrió?

Claro que lo recuerdo.

Yo jamás supe que fue lo que me dijo ese día. Así que se lo preguntaré.

Casi ha pasado un mes desde todo lo ocurrido.

Sí.

No estés triste. Estoy segura de que te sentirás mucho mejor después de decirle lo que sientes hacia ella.

Eso espero.

Aquella noche no dormí nada. Y además era sábado. No tendríamos colegio. Así que vería a Nanoha por la tarde en la fiesta.

Yo caminaba nerviosa por toda la casa. No hacía sino mirar el reloj.

"Fate-chan, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?" preguntó mi madre.

La miré un momento.

"Es… es que… mamá, debo contarte algo."

Ella me observó curiosa.

"Cuéntame, ¿qué te sucede?"

Me senté en el sofá del salón y frotaba mis manos nerviosamente.

Ella se sentó a mi lado a la espera de lo que yo quería decirle.

"Verás mamá, yo… bueno, esto no es fácil de contar, pero intentaré dejarlo lo más claro posible."

Sonrió y afirmó dándome pie a continuar.

"Yo… desde hace mucho tiempo, he estado sintiendo algo especial por alguien. Esta persona, después de muchos años, me habló, y yo me sentí muy feliz pero a la vez triste, porque ella estaba con alguien. Pasó todo lo que pasó por cómo me sentía. Fue una pesadilla para mí. Cometí la mayor locura de mi vida al negar estos sentimientos. No sé si ella me corresponda, aún sigue con alguien, pero yo siento que debo decírselo. Tomé esa decisión, y hoy se lo voy a contar."

Bajé la cabeza pensando que era una locura confiarle algo tan personal a mi madre. Pero ella sólo acarició mi cabeza y me sonrió cálidamente.

"Mi hija se hace mayor. Estoy segura de que Nanoha-chan, también se sentirá bien de que le declares tus sentimientos."

Abrí los ojos al completo. ¿Tanto se me notaba?

Eso parece, Fate. No eres muy buena ocultando cosas. Pero eso significa que tu madre jamás te dejará sola. Y que te ama de verdad, con el corazón.

Me sentí tan feliz que no pude hacer nada más que abrazarla.

"Me alegro de que Fate por fin se decidiera a decirme lo que sentía por ella."

La miré avergonzada. El sonrojo fue evidente en mis mejillas, sacando una risa a mi madre.

Y en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, haciéndome dar un pequeño salto sobre el sofá, para quedarme de pie.

Mi hermano abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella.

Tan hermosa.

Simplemente preciosa.

Mi corazón.

Mis ojos.

Mi rostro.

Mi alma.

Todo mi ser la llamó en silencio.

En silencio, como había sido siempre.

Ella saludó a mi familia y yo me había quedado paralizada.

"Fate-chan, feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste."

Me dio un regalo, que puso en mis manos, ya que yo no reaccionaba.

Y al abrirlo de nuevo, recuerdos. Un libro negro. Era el libro que logró que nos habláramos la primera vez.

Poesías.

"Gracias, Nanoha…"

Me quedé de nuevo en blanco. Sin palabras. Me puse roja y ella se rió suavemente.

"Fate-chan sigue siendo muy tímida. Me encanta."

¿Dijo que le encantaba?

Sí, eso dijo.

La fiesta comenzó, el regalo de mi madre sí que me sorprendió. Era una cachorrita. De pelo rojizo.

"¿Cómo la llamarás, Fate?" preguntó mi madre.

Yo la sostuve un momento y la miré a los ojos.

"Se llamará Arf."

Todos rieron, supongo que por mis ocurrencias.

"Parece que le gusta, mira como te observa."

Era preciosa aquella cachorrita.

"Leva un poco de tiempo en mi habitación, tal vez debas sacarla un rato fuera."

"Sí, yo te acompaño Fate-chan." comentó Nanoha.

Creo que ha llegado el momento.

Sí. El momento se acerca, Fate.

Andábamos lentamente por aquel parque.

Las sakuras caían perezosamente.

La tarde iba durmiendo al sol entre colores.

Naranjas.

Amarillos.

Rojos.

Y ella…

Me sonreía mientras corría con aquel cachorrito.

Arf daba saltos intentando atrapar aquellas flores.

Y Nanoha la imitaba.

Yo solo contemplaba la escena.

Era tan hermoso.

No podría describir algo así.

"Fate-chan… ven un momento…"

Agitaba su mano atrayéndome hacia ella, que ahora se había detenido bajo uno de los árboles.

Ella observaba a la cachorrita, que había encontrado un palo y lo estaba mordisqueando.

"Na… Nanoha…"

Estaba con sus manos a la espalda y apoyada en aquel cerezo.

Me miraba fijamente.

Me aproximé a ella.

"Fate-chan… es muy bonita tu perrita."

Yo miré a aquella mascota que seguía entretenida tumbada en el césped.

Sonreí.

Encaré de nuevo a Nanoha. Se había puesto muy seria.

"Fate-chan, ayer te comenté que quería hablarte"

Afirmé nerviosamente con la cabeza.

"Yo… no sé si recuerdas lo que hablamos en la azotea del instituto."

Aquello me sorprendió. ¿Iba a contarme qué pasó?

"S… sí lo recuerdo, bueno recuerdo que me dijiste algo. Pero nunca te comenté que jamás me enteré de lo que me contaste."

Me miró con asombro.

"Tú no… pero ¿cómo pudo ser?"

Sonreí avergonzada.

"Cuando me empezaste a hablar me mareé y no presté atención a lo que dijiste."

Bajó la cabeza.

"No sé si podría repetirlo."

Y en aquel momento, me puse seria, y me llené de valor. Había llegado el momento.

Suerte, Fate.

Um… debo contárselo, debe ser ahora.

"Nanoha… yo… necesito decirte algo importante."

Me miró curiosa.

"Nanoha… hace mucho tiempo que yo te observaba en silencio. Seguramente te has dado cuenta alguna vez. Yo… desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí algo dentro de mi ser."

Cogí una de sus manos entre las mías.

"Sentí que moría por ti, cada vez que te veía. Sentí que me derrumbaba por dentro al verte, y a la vez una felicidad extraña me invadía. Yo sólo tenía nueve años y tenía una mala época. Mi verdadera madre, no hacía mucho que se había ido. Ella nunca me trató demasiado bien. Así que todos aquellos sentimientos para mí eran nuevos."

No podíamos dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. Yo necesitaba meterme en ellos. Era curioso, pero mis nervios, no sabía por qué motivo, habían desaparecido.

"Nanoha… lo que quiero decir es que yo… yo…"

Vamos Fate, puedes hacerlo.

Puedo hacerlo.

Me llené de más valor. Me llené de fuerza al verla frente a mí. Callada.

Y el rosado apareció en mis mejillas.

"Yo… Nanoha yo… aunque me rechaces, debo decirte esto."

Te liberará.

Cogí aire.

"Te amo… Nanoha, yo te amo…"

Y rompió la conexión de nuestras miradas. Parecía triste.

"Lo… lo siento, yo…"

Puso su mano en mis labios.

"Fate-chan…"

Susurró mi nombre de nuevo.

Yo ya sabía que era lo que pasaría.

Retiré su mano de mi boca.

"Sé muy bien lo que pasará ahora. No quiero que te sientas mal por decirte todo esto. Sólo sentí que debía hacerlo. No te pido que estés conmigo. Tú estás con Yuuno Scrya."

Pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y me abrazó. Me dejó perpleja. Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

"Fate-chan… Fate-chan…"

Su cuerpo se estremeció en el mío. La rodeé con mis mano y luego…

Me perdí…

Me desvanecí en su calor.

Era tan maravilloso sentirla así.

Tan hermoso…

Tan único.

Y ella… ¿estaba llorando?

"Nanoha… ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?"

Se aferró más a mí.

"Fate-chan…"

Se separó rompiendo aquel abrazo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Fate-chan…"

Sus ojos se clavaban en los míos como flechas.

Puso sus manos en mi cara.

Me acarició.

"Nanoha…"

Una lágrima descendía por su mejilla sonrojada.

Pasé un dedo recogiendo aquel néctar.

Me sonrió.

"Fate-chan, hace días que Yuuno-kun y yo lo dejamos."

¿Cómo? ¿Lo habían dejado? Pero… si ella…

Mi cara de desconcierto era cada vez mayor.

"Le dejé porque no podía corresponderle."

Pero si se les veía muy felices.

"La familia de Yuuno-kun y mi familia querían que estuviéramos juntos. Pero yo no le amo. No podría. No puedo y jamás podré amarle como él merece."

Sus ojos seguían cristalinos al decirme aquellas palabras.

"Fate-chan, aquel día en la azotea, me di cuenta que no podía seguir engañándome más."

Sus caricias en mi rostro eran como una bendición del cielo.

"Lo que te dije era muy importante para mí. Yo… Fate-chan… no creo que pueda repetirlo una sola vez más."

Mis ojos se abrieron.

Me estremecí.

Mis manos la aferraron por la cintura en una acción automática.

Mi corazón lloró.

Mi alma se llenó.

Mi ser se desprendió del cuerpo, y se puso a volar por los aires.

Flotaba.

En un vacío perfecto.

Sus labios.

Los míos.

Ya no había espacio entre ellos.

Me besó.

Entreabrí mi boca.

Sentí la suya.

La besé.

Nuestras lenguas se habían convertido en una.

Nanoha me estaba besando y mi corazón estaba muriendo.

La felicidad.

La necesidad.

Las palabras no dichas se dijeron en aquel beso.

En silencio.

Sólo su respiración.

Sólo la mía.

Sus brazos en mi cuello.

Los míos en su cintura.

Nanoha…

Mil susurros dejaban mi alma.

Mil palabras decían sus labios.

En un solo beso.

Y al romperlo, nos desvanecimos en nuestras miradas.

Sus pupilas preguntaban por las mías.

Pero no habían sílabas, ni oraciones, ni frases, para describir algo así.

Fate, después de tanto tiempo, por fin.

Por fin…

"Te amo, Fate-chan…"

El mayor recuerdo de mi vida.

Aquellas dos palabras que siempre quise tener de ella.

Ésas que siempre estuve esperando.

Esa esperanza que jamás me abandono, me las gritaba constantemente.

Todo lo demás tendría a partir de ahora respuesta.

Tras ese día, sólo llegaron más.

A su lado. Ella junto al mío.

Dedicándole poesía en forma de besos cada día. Cada noche. Cada mañana.

Para nunca más separarnos.

Por siempre Nanoha…

"Fate-chan… léeme esa estrofa entera una vez más."

"Mou… Nanoha siempre será una romántica."

"Fate-chan lo es más que yo."

Sonreí y abrí aquel libro de poemas. Ese que ella me regaló en mi cumpleaños.

"De acuerdo… allá va…"

'Tu pupila es azul, y cuando ríes

Su claridad suave me recuerda

El trémulo fulgor de la mañana

Que en el mar se refleja.

Tu pupila es azul y cuando lloras

Las transparentes lágrimas en ella

Se me figuran gotas de rocío

Sobre una violeta.

Tu pupila es azul y si en el fondo

Como un punto de luz radia una idea,

Me parece en el cielo de la tarde

Una perdida estrella.

_____________

¿Qué Es Poesía?

¿Qué es poesía?, dices mientras clavas

En mi pupila tu pupila azul.

¡Qué es poesía! ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?

Poesía eres tú.'

* * *

N/A: Pues yep… aquí está el último capítulo, dedicado para todos aquellos románticos. Y la idea de esta poesía me vino después de pensar. Al leerla sentí que podría ser Fate quién se lo leyera a Nanoha, ya que casi todo el fic, hablé de los ojos azules de Nanoha. Así que me vino de perlas. Por cierto, para el que no lo sepa es una poesía de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Y nada más, espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic, que me vino a la cabeza, tan repentinamente que ya no pude escribir otra cosa. Ahora me tengo que dedicar al capítulo de 7 días, sino seré mujer muerta por muchos… les recuerdo que se pasen por la Coyuhi. Y también que escuchen la radio. Yo estoy también de Dj los fines de semana, por si tienen curiosidad de escuchar mi voz.

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo que escriba. Wiiiii

PD: Este capítulo no iba a ser menos, está dedicado a mi querida beta. Para ti, gracias por siempre estar ahí, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Te quiero mucho Vainilla.


End file.
